Obsession Hiatus
by Ryuu Sakamaki
Summary: Bagiku cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi terpendam dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. :: HUNKAI, CHANKAI, TAEKAI/YONGKAI (TAEYONGXKAI). DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THE CASTING.
1. Chapter 1 : Meet You

**:: Obsession ::**

 **.**

 **Story** by **Ryuu Sakamaki**

 **1+ Words**

 **Disclaimer :**

Pemain yang saya gunakan di dalam cerita milik mereka sendiri.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Judul dengan alur cerita tidak sesuai, OOC, OC,  
Non Baku, dan kekurangan lainnya bisa kalian temukan di dalam cerita.

.

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA GUNAKAN, SEBAIKNYA KLIK 'KEMBALI'.  
JIKA MASIH NGEYEL DAN NGEREVIEW NGGAK JELAS, BERARTI −MAAF SEBELUMNYA− ANDA TIDAK PUNYA MATA.

 **.**

 **Little** **Note :** Dilarang mengcopy paste isi dari fict ini.

 _ **And, here we go…**_

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Meet you**

* * *

 **.**

"Ibu, aku mohon hiks...Jangan tinggal...Jongie hiks...Ibu. Jongie mau dengan...Ibu hiks...Ibu."

Wanita dewasa itu kemudian menghentikan langkah, tatkala pelukan di kaki kanannya semakin mengerat. Dengan wajah tanpa belas kasihan, ia mendorong anak kecil yang memeluk kakinya hingga kedua siku itu mengeluarkan darah yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk menjauh dari sang anak, wanita tersebut segera memasuki taksi tanpa berucap sepatah katapun ataupun sekedar melirik anaknya yang terduduk di halaman rumah akibat perbuatannya, dan taksi yang di naikinya kini melaju kencang.

"IBU...JANGAN TINGGAL JONGIE HIKS...IBU"

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari.

Anak kecil itu terus berlari sekuat ia mampu meski pergelangan kaki kanannya yang membiru, ia masih setia menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Tidak ada satupun yang ia pikirkan selain wanita yang telah melahirkannya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Anak kecil yang sudah pandai berbicara itu butuh Ibunya, sangat membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya.

BRUKK

"HIKS...IBU, JANGAN TINGGAL...JONGIE HIKS...IBU~"

Ia terjatuh dalam keadaan tengkurap/?, mukanya yang menyentuh aspal di penuhi oleh luka dan darah yang mengalir.

Kondisi tubuhnya yang lain juga tidak lebih baik dari wajahnya dimana dahi yang terbentur batu berukuran sedang tak henti mengeluarkan darah.

Tangisan pilu memecah keheningan jalan, ia menangis bukan karena luka di tubuhnya, melainkan sosok Ibu yang selalu tersenyum menenangkan untuknya, telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda.

Suara bisik-bisik menyakitkan pun bisa ia dengar dengan jelas, namun ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang di tinggal sang Ibu, satu-satunya orang yang berharga di hidupnya.

Sebenarnya ia mempunyai seorang Kakak dan juga Ayah.

Namun kedua orang itu tidak seperti sang Ibu yang selalu ada untuknya, mereka lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan urusan masing-masing yang tidak ia mengerti, bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka bisa di hitung dengan jari.

Ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dadanya terasa menyakitkan.

Begitu menyesakkan seakan oksigen di sekitarnya menghilang.

Hingga malam tiba, ia masih berada disana dengan posisi yang sama ketika dirinya terjatuh dan suara isakan lirih itu masih terdengar meski samar.

Mukanya yang memucat tidak ia hiraukan, luka dengan darah yang telah mengering ia abaikan, kini sinar di matanya telah menghilang, tergantikan akan kekosongan seperti yang dirasakan hatinya.

"Aku benci Ibu, Ayah juga Kakak. Aku benci mereka semua."

* * *

 **= 12 Tahun Kemudian =**

* * *

"S-Sunbae, ini untukmu. A-Aku membuatnya sendiri"

Pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam acak miliknya, sorot mata setajam elang menatap kotak bekal milik salah seorang siswi yang terlihat merona dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

Suara bisik-bisik siswa-siswi disana terdengar, mengenai bagaimana siswi itu begitu berani memberikan Kotak Bekalnya ke Pangeran Sekolah, atau reaksi seperti apa yang akan di berikan oleh orang yang paling di puja di sekolah ini.

"Suga"

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut merah miliknya, yang tengah sibuk menulis lirik lagu dengan headphone menutup sebelah telinga kirinya, tanpa banyak bicara menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju bangku di depannya, tempat pemuda yang memanggil namanya itu duduki.

Mengalungkan headphone di lehernya, dengan kasar ia mengambil kotak bekal berwarna pink itu, hingga sang siswi tersebut mundur beberapa langkah akibat perilaku kasar Suga.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan ini? Seperti biasakah?"

Suga memainkan kotak bekal di tangannya dan melirik sepupu pemuda yang sebelumnya duduk santai di bangkunya itu kini menghampiri mereka dengan seringaian terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Suga?"

Luhanー sepupu dari Sehunーmenatap siswi yang bersurai coklat itu dari atas kebawah, seakan menilai penampilan siswi kelas X yang terlihat jelas di bet lengan atas sebelah kanan.

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk tau apa yang terjadi" sindir Suga sembari menatap apa yang tengah pemuda campuran itu akan lakukan pada siswi tersebut.

"Aku memuji keberanianmu, tapi sayangnya kau salah target sayang" bisik Luhan di telinga siswi yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, berjengit/? kaget ketika hembusan nafas itu menerpa titik sensitifnya.

Tangan Luhan meraih kotak bekal yang dimainkan Suga dan membuka penutupnya.

Kerja keras semalaman yang di buat oleh siswi malang itu, terlihat berantakan karena di permainkan Suga sebelumnya.

"Menjijikkan" komentar Sehun dengan ekspresi datar ketika melihat bentuknya yang menyedihkan.

Siswi itu ingin menangis dan segera pergi dari sini.

Harga dirinya secara tak langsung telah diinjak-injak oleh para pangeran di hadapannya.

Terlebihー

 _ **"WOA~"**_

 _ **"Hahahaha, kasihan sekali ya perempuan itu. Apa ia sebegitu miskinnya hingga tidak mempunyai air dan memilih mandi menggunakan makanan?"**_

 _ **"Kasihan sekali ya? Siapa suruh berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu kepada Pangeran?"**_

 **"** _ **Sayang sekali makanannya di buang, tapi jika penampilan menjijikan seperti itu, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama"**_

ーisi dari kotak bekal miliknya di tumpahkan begitu saja oleh Luhan kepuncak kepalanya di depan siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan kegiatan tersebut.

"Ups, maaf tanganku tergelincir"

Dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa, Luhan berucap demikian dan berhige five dengan Suga.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya menatap kejadian di hadapannya bosan dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memainkan psp di tangannya yang sebelumnya di usik dengan pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung.

Tanpa banyak bicara siswi itu segera berlari meninggalkan kelas tersebut dengan rasa malu yang membuncah ketika ejekan itu mengiringi kepergiannya, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan terjatuh sudah.

Harga dirinya benar-benar tidak ada harganya di depan mereka, sebegitu berkuasakah mereka hingga melakukan itu padanya? Jeritnya dalam hati, meski dirinya sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sendiri.

BRUKK

"Hiks...Maaf, hiks..."

"Ada apa denganmu, Krystal?"

Mendengar suara berat yang tak asing merasuk telinganya, Krystalーsiswi sebelumnyaーmendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok pemuda asing yang menatapnya dingin dengan guru matematikanya berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa di kepalamuー"

SRETT

Tubuh Krystal menegang ketika sapuan dari sapu tangan menyentuh wajahnya yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Saem?"

"Ah baiklah, mari lewat sini dan Krystal sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu"

Krystal mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan sang guru dan menatap sapu tangan yang sebelumnya di berikan pemuda asing itu secara tak langsung.

Ketika di perhatikan lebih detail, sapu tangan itu terlalu sederhana namun sebuah jahitan berinisial L.J terukir disana.

"Apa ini inisial namanya? L.J? Tapi, saputangan ini terlihat sudah lama meski bersih" gumamnya lirih sembari memeluk sapu tangan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Ah aku menyukainya, menyukai pemuda itu"

Seakan melupakan kejadian yang sebelumnya ia alami, Krystal yang masih setia memeluk sapu tangan itu kembali melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandiーtujuan awalnyaーdengan background berbunga-bunga.

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

PROKK

PROKK

PROKK

Suara tepuk tangan yang cukup keras, membuat suasana kelas yang sebelumnya bising seketika menghening.

Para murid serentak kembali ketempat masing-masing meski suara gerasak-gerusuk/? masih terdengar.

Sang guru melihat para muridnya secara keseluruhan dan menghela nafas ketika 3 orang yang tak memperdulikan kehadirannya dan 2 orang lainnya yang tak berada di bangkunya−bolos−.

Dimana Sehun salah satu diantara 3 orang tersebut memilih menyibukkan diri dengan psp di tangannya.

Lalu ada Suga yang memasang raut wajah setres ketika tak menemukan kosa kata yang tepat untuk kelanjutan liriknya.

Dan terakhir, Luhan yang tempat duduknya tak jauh dari sang sepupu dan juga Suga, memilih merayu seorang siswi yang duduk di belakang bangkunya yang kini merona hebat.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi"

"Pagi, Saem" serempak murid-muridーpengecualian tiga orang yang sebelumnya di sebutkan dan dua orang lainnya yang tak berada di tempatーdi kelas tersebut membalas sapaan guru yang terkenal Killer meski dengan nada berbeda-beda.

"Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari SMA Woolim, Bapak harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Sehun yang mendengar kelasnya kedatangan murid baru, melirik pemuda itu sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan ke kegiatan awalnya, tampak tak terlalu peduli dengan pemuda asing yang kini berdiri di depan kelas.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan dan Suga memilih menghentikan kegiatannya dan memfokuskan diri pada anak baru berkulit tan eksotis itu.

Pemuda asing yang berdiri di samping sang guru tersebut, menatap datar orang-orang yang akan menjadi penghuni kelas yang sama dengannya.

Ekpresi antara rasa penasaran, kagum, iri, dan mencemoh bisa ia lihat dengan jelas, tatapan yang membuat ia merasa muak melihatnya.

Sepasang manik coklat beningnya menatap datar ke seorang pemuda yang acuh tak acuh dengan kehadirannya, namun ia tak tertarik untuk mengetahui alasannya.

"Kim Jongin"

"..."

Suasana yang semula hening, semakin menghening ketika dirinya selesai memperkenalkan diri−menyebutkan namanya−.

Bahkan Sehun telah mem-pause gamenya dan menatap pemuda asing itu datar yang di balas tak kalah datar oleh Jongin.

"Hanya itu?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Ekhm, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di sebelah Baekhyun"

Tatapan selama beberapa detik itu segera diputus oleh Jongin ketika pemuda _baby face_ mengangkat tangannya.

Selangkah demi selangkah, Jongin menghampiri meja Baekhyun yang berada di barisan 2 paling belakang dekat dengan jendela mengabaikan tatapan dari 'penghuni kelas' terhadapnya.

Tepat saat Jongin melewati meja pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu, ia sempat mendengar orang itu bergumam lirih namun penuh penekanan yang sepertinya di tunjukan untuknya, karena bangku di sebelah pemuda itu kosong.

 _ **"Welcome to the Hell"**_

Dan Jongin sadar, hidupnya memang terlahir untuk tidak bisa terlepas dari masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Hallo all, maybe I can introduce my self.**

 **Previously,** **i don't like if you call me as author, just Ryuu oke?**

 **Dan saya masih baru di dunia per-fanfic-an.**

 **Jadi jika ada kekurangan, mohon di maklumi dan mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Salam kenal.**

 _ **The last, Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Challange reply, Sehun

**Balasan Review :**

 **Wiwitdyas1**

Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **k1mut**

Yap, tepat sekali. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **jonginisa**

HunKai pasti ada, tapi ada beberapa kejutan pairing di dalamnya. Mungkin di chap ini akan ketemu. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **kimihyun211**

Ah benarkah? Ryuu kira ff ini bakalan aneh dan hancur _smile emotikon_ Ini sudah dilanjut, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **nadia jees**

Ini sudah dilanjut. Dan ya ini, HunKai dengan kejutan pairing di dalamnya, dan sepertinya di chap ini akan ketemu salah satunya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **rofi mvpshawol**

Benarkah? Terima kasih, sebenarnya Ryuu cuma asal ketik aja hehehe. Pairingnya HunKaiHun, tapi HunKai lebih dominan. Untuk pairing lainnya Ryuu kasih sedikit kejutan dan di chap ini salah satunya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **kamong jae**

Batu? Ya mereka berdua itu batu es tepatnya XD Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **FTafsih**

Ah terima kasih, Ryuu sebenarnya lebih nyaman kalau Jonginnya bersifat kelakian/? tapi bukan berarti sifat agak feminim Ryuu nggak suka ya? Ryuu rencananya mau buat HunKaiHun, tapi akan di perbanyak yang HunKai karena itu fav. pairing Ryuu. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **teleporters01**

Ini sudah di lanjut, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **novisaputri09**

Dont call me author oke? Just Ryuu. Ini sudah dilanjut, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **jungdongah**

Menghibur? Terima kasih atas sambutannya ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **Jongin's Butt**

Ini sudah dilanjut, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **geash**

Ryuu nggak bisa menjanjikan cerita ini pasaran atau tidak, tapi semoga berbeda ya? Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**

Ini sudah dilanjut, sudah cepat nggak? Soal kenapa mamanya Kai ninggalin Kai, alasannya akan di temukan seiring chapter bertambah/?. Kai kaya atau miskin, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya? Hohoho, mengenai kapan Sehun suka Kai secara perlahan akan Ryuu gambarin, tapi masih lama. Ryuu masih ingin sedikit bermain dengan kisah percintaan mereka. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **Jongin48**

Dont call me author oke? Just Ryuu ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **Red Rose9488**

Ini sudah di lanjut. Benarkah? Ryuu juga suka character Kai seperti ini, lebih nyaman. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **winter park chanchan**

Seratus, tapi sifat Kai berubah bukan hanya dari masalah keluarganya. Seiring chapter bertambah, akan terkuak dengan sendirinya. Ini sudah di lanjut. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **Kamong Jjong**

Soal cengeng-cengengan/? Akan ada partnya kok, di tunggu aja ya? Ini sudah dilanjut, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **steffany elfxoticsbaby**

Ini sudah dilanjut. Soal bully membully, pasti ada tapi nggak terlalu banyak. Dan soal sifat, Ryuu lebih nyaman buat Jonginnya bersifat kelakian/? ._.a ah lupakan soal yang tadi, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **kimm bii**

Ini sebenarnya HunKaiHun, tapi moment HunKai lebih dominan, bagaimanapun juga keduanya kan sama-sama batu es/? Untuk slightnya masih kejutan dan di chapter ini salah satunya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

Ini sudah di lanjut. Sebenarnya sih HunKaiHun, tapi moment HunKai akan lebih dominan. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

Dan yang sudang ngeriview tapi belum Ryuu balas, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **.**

 **:: Obsession ::**

 **.**

 **Story** by **Ryuu Sakamaki**

 **2+ Words**

 **Disclaimer :**

Pemain yang saya gunakan di dalam cerita milik mereka sendiri.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Judul dengan alur cerita tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Non Baku, ff dan kekurangan lainnya bisa kalian temukan di dalam cerita.

.

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA GUNAKAN, SEBAIKNYA KLIK 'KEMBALI'.  
JIKA MASIH NGEYEL DAN NGEREVIEW NGGAK JELAS, BERARTI −MAAF SEBELUMNYA− ANDA TIDAK PUNYA MATA.**

 **.**

 **Little** **Note :** Dilarang mengcopy paste isi dari fict ini.

 _And, here we go…_

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Challenge Reply, Sehun**

* * *

 **.**

Membosankan.

Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Jongin. Guru matematika yang sebelumnya mengantar dirinya ke kelas yang tak lebih dari pasarーmenurut Jonginーnamun berisi anak-anak berotak dan beruangーtentunyaー, telah pergi beberapa waktu lalu ketika bel istirahat di bunyikan.

Murid dari kelas ini pun bisa di hitung dengan jari yang masih setia dengan dunia masing-masing, seperti dirinya.

Namun kegiatannya untuk menjelajah ke dunia mimpi itu di rusak oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tak henti menanyainya ini itu semenjak sang guru mengajar di depan kelas yang di balas gumaman olehnya.

"Hei, Jongin. Apa kau mau ikut aku ke kantin? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku" ajak Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat di tiap ucapannya yang jujur saja, membuat Jongin risih mendengarnya.

"Tidak, pergilah. Dan sebaiknya jangan menggangguku, pendek"

Dengan mata tertutup, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya ketika dirinya menyebut pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah baby face itu dengan sebutan pendek.

Jongin memang sengaja, bukan karena ia tak mengetahui nama pemuda bermarga Byun itu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan siapapun karena menyebut nama sang lawan bicara.

"K-Kauー"

"Cepatlah pergi sebelum istirahat berakhir. Dan kusarankan, jika kau masih sayang nyawamu jangan terlalu dekat denganku"

Setelah berucap demikian, Jongin memejamkan matanya yang sebelumnya kembali terbuka, dan berlabuh ke dunia mimpi dimana ia bisa menciptakan dunianya sendiri.

"..."

Tak ada balasan, berarti ia sudah pergi, begitu pikirnya.

BRAKK

'Damn, tak bisakah aku menikmati waktu istirahatku yang hanya 15 menit ini?' keluhnya dalam hati ketika seseorang menendang meja berbahan kayu itu cukup menimbulkan suara yang besar.

"Hei, anak baru enghー Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Kim Jongin, Rusa. Dasar pikun"

"Siapa dia? Apa dia murid baru?"

PLETAKK

"Makanya, jangan sering telat pemalas"

"Ini sakit, Suga"

Suara berisik di dekatnya membuat sepasang kelopak yang menutup, kini kembali terbuka untuk kedua kalinya.

BYURR

Keributan di sekitarnya berhenti ketika salah seorang mengguyur tubuhnya denganー

'Susu?'

Jongin menarik kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya dan mengibaskan kedua tangan yang basah akan air susu.

Cipratannya pun tanpa sengaja mengenai pemuda yang sebelumnya bertanding tatapan dengannya, kini menatapnya tajam seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mengotori, jasku"

Jongin yang semula menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap 5 orang pemuda dimana 2 di antaranya, sebelumnya tidak terlihat batang hidungnya ketika ia memperhatikan isi kelas barunya.

Kelas yang semula sepi, kini di penuhi akan siswa-siswi yang tengah menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan di depan mereka dengan sedikit menjaga jarak dari ke-6 pemuda tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Bersihkan"

Mendengarnya, Jongin hanya mampu terkekeh kecil karena ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menuruti perintah tak masuk akal dari orang yang bahkan namanya saja ia tak ketahui.

Menyenderkan punggung pada kursinya, Jongin balik membalas tatapan itu tak kalah tajam.

Tidakkah ini lucu?

Ia yang hampir keseluruhan bagian atas tubuhnya basahーjangan lupakan kepala serta wajahnyaーharus membersihkan cipratan yang bahkan hanya beberapa mengenai jas biru tua itu.

"Ckk, siapa kau hingga berani memintahku?"

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan hingga nyaris cantik, memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Begitu juga tiga orang lainnya, meski satu di antaranya menatap dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku? Aku adalah Tuanmu, Maid"

Dengan nada angkuh miliknya dan dagu yang terangkat, Sehun berucap demikian sembari mendudukkan bokongnya pada meja di depan meja Jongin.

"Ah, Tuan ya? Dan Maid? Maaf saja, tapi aku tak ingat pernah melamar kerja jadi maidmu"

Tak kalah angkuh Jongin membalas, tatapan tak percaya seketika terpusat padanya oleh seluruh pasang mata yang menyaksikan.

Suara bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, tapi orang-orang itu tampak enggan meninggalkan pertunjukan langka dimana 'seorang anak baru dengan berani membalas ucapan dari Pangeran Sekolah'.

"Kauー Bagaimana bisa kau seberani itu?"

Sekilas Jongin melirik pemuda berambut keabu-abuan dengan tubuh tinggi dan mata bulatnya semakin membulat lucu, memasang wajah ekspresi yang membuat orang lain ketawa, kecuali dirinya dan mungkin orang angkuh di depannya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

SRETT

Tarikan di kemejanya membuat tubuhnya kini berdiri dari duduknya dengan tubuh mencodong kedepan hingga wajahnya berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Sehun.

"Dengar, aku tidak suka di bantah. Lakukan atau kau terima akibatnya, siswa pindahan"

Jujur saja, hembusan nafas Sehun di lehernyaーtitik sensitifnyaーmembuat kedua lututnya melemas.

Jongin sangat sangat sangat membenci ketika lehernya di usik, jadi jangan salahkan jikaー

BUGG

 _ **"A-ASTAGA!? APA YANG SEDANG IA LAKUKAN?"**_

 _ **"APA SEHUN-SSI BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"**_

 _ **"KURANG AJAR SEKALI MURID BARU ITU!?"**_

 _ **"AH, DIA TERLIHAT KEREN YA? APA? UCAPANKU BENAR KOK"**_

Berbagai respon bisa di dengar jelas olehnya, namun semua itu hanya ia anggap angin lalu.

Setelah memukul perut pemuda angkuh berwajah papan triplek ituーsebutan dari Jonginー, ia segera memutar tangan yang menarik kerah kemejanya dan menyudutkan tubuh itu ke meja yang terdapat genangan susu akibat perbuatan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, idiot. Kau membuatku semakin basah"

Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat mendengar ucapan yang terdengar memerintah itu di tunjukan padanya.

Tatapan menusuk segera ia arahkan pada keempat pemudaーXi Luhan, Min Yonggi, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Taeyongー yang baru ia ketahui namanya setelah membaca dengan jelas tulisan di name tage itu ketika keempatnya berniat menolong Sehun.

"Jangan. Ikut. Campur" ancam Jongin penuh penekanan pada keempatnya.

"Siapapun kau, aku yakin otakmu masih berfungsi dengan baik jadi tanamkan ucapanku ini baik-baik. Aku memang seorang siswa pindahan yang tak mengenal siapa kau dan apa jabatanmu disini, tapi meskipun aku tau, aku tidak akan peduli. Sebaiknya kau jangan pernah menyamakan aku dengan mereka yang pernah kau tindas yang dengan setia menjilati sepatumu untuk mencapai kebebasan. Aku. Tidak. Suka. Diperintah. Oleh. Siapapun. Termasuk. Kau." lanjutnya yang kini di tunjukan pada Sehun dengan intonasi naik turun dan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhir.

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik membuat masalah di hari pertama. Tapi kau sudah menghilangkan waktu istirahatku yang berharga dengan tingkah lakumu yang kekanakan. Oh ya, aku tunggu 'neraka' yang kau maksud"

BUGG

BRUKK

"Sial" ringis Sehun ketika Jongin memukul perutnya sekali lagi dengan kuat setelah menariknya untuk berdiri tegak, hingga Sehun sedikit oleng dan tampaknya lebam keunguan akan menghiasi perut berbentuknya.

"Minggir"

Sementara itu sang pelaku pemukulan dengan nada dinginnya, Jongin menyuruh orang-orang yang menyaksikan untuk memberinya jalan yang mau tak mau di turuti oleh para siswa-siswi tersebut.

"Untuk kalian, jika berani mengusik hidupku karena orang konyol itu, jangan salahkan aku jika rumah sakit akan di penuhi dengan kalian"

Menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam jas yang tidak terkena tumpahan susuーdi karenakan ia yang menyimpan di tasー, berjalan angkuh melewati para murid yang menatapnya.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambut dark brown yang basah dan tentunya lengket, menimbulkan friksi tampan dan mempesona bagi kaum jawa yang berusaha menahan jeritan mereka.

Sepertinya Idola Sekolah akan bertambah.

'Merepotkan' batinnya sembari berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa, Sehun?"

"Jangan menyentuhku, Suga" bentak Sehun sembari berusaha berdiri tegak meski sedikit meringis ketika rasa ngilu dan perih mengganggunya.

Suga yang berniat membantu pemuda putih pucat itu, hanya mengangkat tangannya ketika ia mendapat bentakan dengan nada tak wajar.

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan seakan berkomunikasi melewati tatapan keduanya, dan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah mereka.

"Kurasa kita memikirkan hal yang sama, Lu ge?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Hei Taeyong, Suga kajja kita ketempat biasa" ajak Chanyeol menatap kedua sahabat lainnya yang masih setia berdiri disana dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan tertatih keluar kelas.

"Sejak masuk kelas, raut wajahmu aneh Taeyong. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suga yang sedari tadi menyadari hawa Taeyong sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, akhirnya bertanya pada pemuda berambut hitam legam yang jika di perhatikan lebih teliti sedikit mirip dengan sosok Luhan.

Namun sayang, pemuda campuran Chinnese dan Korea itu tidak memiliki saudara.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kita segera menyusul mereka" ucap Taeyong yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan sosok Suga.

"Tadi itu dia mengajakku kan? Tapi kenapa malah meninggalkanku?"

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

Sepasang mata brown miliknya, menatap lama sebuah bar dengan lampu menyala berkedap-kedip menerangi malam yang telah tiba, berdiri tegak di depannya.

Dengan pakaian sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dengan kemejanya yang terkena tumpahanーsengajaーsusu telah mengering dan sebuah tas ransel hitam yang di sampirkan di bahu kirinya, Jongin melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya setelah membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja dan rambut yang di acak tak beraturan.

"Hei, Kai. Kau datang?"

"Hn"

Seorang pemuda yang sibuk membersihkan meja kaca di hadapannya, mengangkat sebelah tangan guna menyapa Jongin yang hanya di balas dua huruf konsonan.

"Ah, My Star. Kau sudah datang?"

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal dengan rambut klimis seleher yang di tata menggunakan minyak rambut, menghampiri Jongin yang hanya membungkuk kecil.

"Eh? Kenapa aku mencium bau susu dari badanmu, sayang? Ah, begitu menggoda"

Dengan suara genit yang memuakkan dari si pemilik bar, yang Jongin lakukan hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika tubuhnya di gerayangi oleh tangan 'gatal' itu seenaknya.

'Tahan untuk tidak menghajarnya Jongin, ini satu-satunya penyambung hidupmu' batinnya memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ada sedikit masalah di sekolah baruku. Leo, Bisakah aku membersihkan diri? Tubuhku terasa sedikit lengket" ucapnya penuh dengan nada sedikit sensual.

Sebenarnya ia jijik ketika nada itu keluar dari mulutnya, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika atasannya yang bernama Leo itu menyuruhnya berbicara demikian.

CUPP

"Tentu saja sayang"

Sedikit kecupan di belakang telinganya, Jongin segera berjalan menjauh menuju ruang ganti pegawai.

"Damn, dasar tua bangka menjijikkan" sungutnya sembari menutup pintu ruang ganti yang kosong.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat guna menghapus jejak dari tua bangka yang seenaknya mengecup telinganya, salah satu titik sensitifnya yang lain.

Tas hitam yang sebelumnya ia sampirkan di bahunya, di letakkan kedalam salah satu loker dengan bertuliskan nama 'Kai'.

Sepotong kemeja putih sedikit transparan ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya dan menggantungkan di pintu loker yang terbuka.

BLAMM

"Argh, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar mandi. Susu ini sungguh lengket" keluh Jongin sembari menutup pintu lokerーsetelah mengambil kemeja yang di gantung di atas pintuーdan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di ruang ganti pegawai tersebut.

GREEPP

BRUKK

"Argh, Damn. Siapa kau hinggaー"

"Ini aku, Jongin"

Jongin sedikit meruntuki siapapun yang membuat tangannya sedikit terasa sakit karena di genggamーsangatーerat yang ia yakini akan meninggalkan bekas dan jangan lupakan punggungnya yang terasa ngilu akibat benturan dengan loker berbahan besi tersebut.

Namun ketika telinganya mendengar suara tak asing dan hembusan nafas menerpa telinganya, tubuhnya seketika menegang dengan sepasang manik brownnya yang membola.

"K-Kauー"

"Merindukanku, kakakku tersayang?"

"Taeyong!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Maaf jika plotnya kecepetan dan chapter ini pendek ya?**

 **Mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Bagaimanapun juga Ryuu masih baru dan harus banyak belajar.**

 _ **The last, Mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Be Prepared, All

**Balasan Review :**

 **1\. Taeyong? adik jongin? orang yang sama dengan temen" sehun?** = Yap, Taeyong itu 'adik'nya Jongin sekaligus temannya Sehun.

 **2\. kok taeyong bisa jadi ade nya jongin?** = Nah, untuk pertanyaan ini perlahan akan Ryuu flashback masa lalu Jongin dan semoga jawabannya ketemua ya? Tapi untuk Chapter berapa, Ryuu masih ragu.

 **3\. Ko jongin galak bgt,,,ga suka terlalu dingin bgt,dia biasany klo di ff galak2 gemesin gt,,,ga tega bayangin klo klo galak bgt gt,,,** = Ah maaf ya? Apa Ryuu udah kejam sekali ya kasih jongin karakter? Ryuu lagi kepingin buat karakter Jongin yang berbeda. Ryuu sudah atur part-part dimana Jongin bisa bersikap menggemaskan, cengeng dan sebagainya. Ditunggu aja ya?

 **4\. Tapi saat di sekolah apa jongin gak sadar kalau ada taeyong? Kenapa juga jongin pindah sekolah?** = Jongin sebenarnya sadar, cuma ia pura-pura nggak kenal. Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua sepertinya ada gambaran di chapter ini.

 **5\. Sebenernya sehun itu udah kenal jongin apa belom sih?** = Belum, di kelas itu pertama kali mereka bertemu, maybe? *smirk

 **6\. aduh sehun kok diem aja sih? bales dong haha..** = Sehunnya masih shock ada yang berani membalas ucapannya, jadi diam aja. Atau Jongin yang terlalu hebat bela diri ya? Kita saksikan saja ^^

 **7\. Tapi kalo diliat2, apa kai kerja sbg ekhem 'pemuas nafsu'?** = Hohoho, untuk yang satu ini masih 'secret', salahin Taeyong yang nyerang Jongin tiba-tiba ._.v

 **.**

 **Wah, ada yang minta rated M, sebelumnya maaf Ryuu masih minim pengalaman untuk mengubah rated lebih tinggi lagi. Jadi kalau ada adegan rated M, Ryuu mungkin akan loncat seperti di Chapter ini. Sekali lagi maaf ya?**

 **Untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, memfollow, memfavorite dan membaca ff ini Ryuu ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Semoga pertanyaannya terjawab semua ya? ^^**

 **.**

* * *

 **:: Obsession ::**

* * *

 **.**

 **Story** by **Ryuu Sakamaki**

 **2+ Words**

 **Disclaimer :**

Pemain yang saya gunakan di dalam cerita milik mereka sendiri.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Judul dengan alur cerita tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Non Baku, ff dan kekurangan lainnya bisa kalian temukan di dalam cerita.

 **.**

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA GUNAKAN, SEBAIKNYA KLIK 'KEMBALI'.

JIKA MASIH NGEYEL DAN NGEREVIEW NGGAK JELAS, BERARTI −MAAF SEBELUMNYA− ANDA TIDAK PUNYA MATA.

 **.**

 **Little Note :** Ada beberapa bagian dimana ketika seseorang memanggil orang lebih tua/muda dengan bahasa korea atau pun bahasa Indonesia. Semua Ryuu sesuaikan agar lebih mudah dibaca. Jadi jika ada disalah satu bacaan mengatakan 'kakak' terus dibagian lainnya mengatakan 'Hyung', itu bukan typo tapi Ryuu melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dilarang mengcopy paste isi dari fict ini.

 _And, here we go…_

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Be Prepared, All**

* * *

 **.**

Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca berukuran sedang dengan tatapan kosong.

Bibir kissable yang membengkak dengan beberapa luka yang telah mengering.

Kemeja putih transparan yang sebelumnya ia kenakan telah robek menjadi beberapa bagian, kini berceceran di atas lantai berkarpet merah.

Celana pendek yang hanya 10 senti itu pun telah menghilang entah kemana, keadaan yang mengenaskan dan ia hanya bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selembar selimut tipis.

Kejadian beberapa jam lalu, dimana sang adikーyang sebelumnya ia lihat saat berada di kawasan sekolahーdatang dan memperkosanyaーbercinta menurut Taeyongー.

"Aku menyedihkan" gumamnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kaca tersebut.

Apa yang di lakukan Taeyong bukan suatu hal baru di hidupnya, terlebih ketika sang 'Kakak' ikut bergabung di dalamnya.

Mereka semua, seluruh keluarganya kini begitu menyedihkan.

Saat Jongin masih kecil, ia hanya bisa diam dengan mata bergerak lucu melihat apa yang di lakukan Ayah dan Kakaknya dengan rasa penasaran membuncah.

Namun ketika ia telah mengetahuinya, Jongin berharap ingatan tentang apa yang sedari kecil ingin ia ketahui, terhapus dari memori otaknya.

Ingatan yang begitu kejam. Ingatan yang terantai akan kegelapan.

Ingatan... Yang membuatnya kini tak lebih dari 'sampah' masyarakat.

Dan Jongin akan selalu membenci dirinya yang sangat lemah dan juga 'keluarganya', sedari dulu.

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

CKLEKK

"Aku pulang" lirih Jongin sembari menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sebuah apartemen kecil yang telah usang dengan bangunan bobrok yang bisa rubuh kapan saja, inilah tempat tinggal Jongin.

Ditemani seekor anjing yang kini mengusap manja tubuhnya pada sang kaki majikan, Jongin hidup dengan serba kekurangan namun ia merasa ini jauh lebih baik di banding tinggal di tempat 'Neraka' yang terlalu bagus di panggil Mansion mewah bak Istana.

"Monggu-ya, apa kau lapar? Aku membawa makanan untukmu"

Seulas senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya membentuk lengkungan pada matanya yang terlihat seperti ikut tersenyum.

Dengan Monggu yang berada di gendongannya, Jongin berjalan kearah sofa yang tak layak di gunakan.

Per yang berada di dalam sofa pun, beberapa telah terlihat.

Tajamnya besi, terlihat menonjol yang siap melukai siapa saja yang menduduki sofa itu.

Namun Jongin tak pernah memperdulikannya dan memilih mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa berwarna putih kusam dengan corak bunga berukuran kecil yang bertebaran memenuhi.

Tangan lentiknya mengusap dagu Monggu dengan penuh rasa sayang yang di balas geraman kecil tanda sang anjing menyukai apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan.

"Monggu-ya, apapun yang terjadi jangan meninggalkanku ya?"

GUKK

Untuk kedua kalinya ia tersenyum ketika Monggu menggonggong seakan ia mengerti dan membalas perkataan sang majikan.

Dua kali, sudah dua kali ia tersenyum hangat hari ini.

Menyembunyikan senyuman sehangat mentari dan setenang lautan tanpa ombak dari dunia.

Dan hanya di tempat inilah ia bisa melepas segala emosi dan beban di pundaknya yang selalu tertutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tatapan matanya kembali berubah ketika menangkap sebuah lukisan yang di gantung berhadapan dengan sofa yang tengah ia duduki, dimana terlukis seekor angsa hitam yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas tengah melebarkan sayapnya bersiap-siap untuk terbang di kegelapan malam tanpa bulan.

"Angsa hitam pun menginginkan kebebasan yang nyata" gumamnya dengan perkataan ambigu, bahkan Monggu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Jongin.

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

BUGG

BUGG

BUGG

BUGG

BRAKK

"Sudah cukup, Sehun"

Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan tangan yang kini di penuhi akan cairan kental berwarna merah, tak kunjung menghentikan pukulannya meski kesadaran sang korban telah hilang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan yang memperhatikannya dari ujung ruangan hanya menghela nafas mendapati sang sepupu kembali berulah.

CUIH

"Kenapa lawanku lemah semua?"

Lima orang dengan kondisi hampir serupa, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diatas ring tinju dimana Sehun berdiri dengan sebelah kaki menginjak dada seseorang yang baru saja ia tumbangkan.

"Aku sudah berusaha mencari, Sehun"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan sepasang mata menatap layar ponsel itu tanpa bosan.

Suga yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol mendengus kasar karena terusik akan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, ia berusaha mengintip layar ponsel yang menjadi perhatian pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut.

"No no no, kau tidak boleh mengintip Yonggi"

Ponselnya segera ia jauhkan dari Suga yang berusaha mengambilnya meski itu suatu hal yang mustahil karena ukuran tinggi badan mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Ckk, apa kau masih tak puas setelah memenangkan pertandingan tinju dan kembali menghajar 5 orang tak berdosa itu?"

Luhan dengan segala sifatnya yang seakan-akan mengasihani, namun mereka yang telah berteman lama dengan pemuda berjulukan Rusa itu tau bahwa ucapan yang ia lontarkan kebalikan dari kenyataannya.

Setelah meloncati ring tinju tempat ia menghabiskan lawan-lawannya tanpa ampun, Sehun meraih jaket hitam berbahan dasar kulit hewan dan ranselnya yang tergeletak di salah satu bangku penonton.

"Dan apa kau tak pernah puas mencampuri kehidupanku? Aku pulang"

Luhan hanya menghela nafas lelah seraya memandang punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauh dan mengambil sebatang rokok untuk di nyalakan.

"Aku berusaha peduli, tapi ia justru menolak" gumamnya namun tak ada tanggapan dari kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan merekaーmengambil dan menyelamatkan ponselー.

"Dan kalian berdua berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan"

"Bertingkah kekanakan membuat kami tampak lebih muda Lu ge, tak sepertimu dengan beberapa keriput di wajahmu" sindir Suga tanpa memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang memerah menahan amarah.

Batang rokok di tangannya telah patah menjadi dua, Chanyeol yang pertama kali merasakan hawa menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan, segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaketnya.

"Aku pergi duluan ya, Sug? Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum mengeluarkan pendapat, aku pergi. Semoga kau masih hidup besok"

"Ada apa dengan tiang itu?" heran Suga.

"MIN YONGGI, BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGATAKAN AKU KERIPUT HUH? KUBAKAR HABIS MUKAMU TAU RASA KAU!?"

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

Sepasang manik elang, menyorot tajam bangunan megah yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

Sebelah tangan yang masih setia memegang stir kemudi mengerat hingga guratan urat nadi terlihat lebih jelas.

Rahang tegas miliknya pun mengeras ketika sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam memasuki mansion yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Pak Tua" runtuknya ketika seseorang berpakaian rapiーmenggunakan stelan jas untuk pelayanーberlari kearah mobilnya.

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

Suara ketukan di jendela yang cukup mengganggu, mau tak mau membuat Sehun menurunkan kaca jendela tersebut tanpa melihat lawan bicara.

"Wae?"

"Tuan Besar ingin menemui Anda, Tuan Muda"

Sehun mendengus ketika ucapan yang terlontar dari salah satu 'pelayannya' berucap demikian.

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, tapi mengapa kau masih tak mengerti?"

Tatapan tajamnya yang seolah-olah menguliti objek di hadapannya, kali ini mengarah ke pemuda bertubuh mungil yang hanya menundukkan kepala karena rasa takut yang mendera.

"Anda sudah tau dengan jelas jawabannya, kita berdua berbeda lagipulaー"

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL YANG MEMBUATKU MUAK, DO KYUNGSOO!?"

Entah sejak kapan Sehun keluar dari mobil Ferrari merah miliknya dan berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan memegang erat lengan atas pemuda mungil itu.

"T-Tidak, akuー"

"Kau tau dengan pasti, aku tidak suka jika seseorang mengatakan kata 'tidak' padaku. Dan berhentilah mengatakan alasan konyol untuk membuatku jauh darimu"

Kyungsoo sedikit meringis di lengannya ketika genggaman itu mengerat, namun ia hanya bungkam tak ingin Sehun lebih marah padanya.

"Tatap aku ketika aku sedang bicara, Kyungie" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang kali ini lebih lembut.

Kepala yang semula ia tundukkan menatap aspal yang di pijaki kedua kakinya, kini terangkat dan menatap sepasang mata elang yang selalu disukainya kini melembut, tak semengerikan tadi.

"B-Baiklah"

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya, jadi dengarkan dengan baik. Kita menjalin hubungan selama 7 tahun lebih sebagai sepasang kekasih, bukan hubungan antara Majikan dan Pelayan. Sekali lagi kau berucap seperti tadi, jangan harap kau bisa bebas dari hukumanmu"

CUPP

Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, kedua insan yang tengah meluapkan rasa rindu dan emosi yang membuncah melalui ciuman panas keduanya, tak menyadari jika seorang lelaki berkepala 4 melihat seluruh kejadian itu dari balkon di mansion megah miliknya.

Gelas wine yang berada di tangan kiri, ia goyangkan perlahan dengan seringaian tipis terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Hyungseok, kau sudah menghubungi'nya'?"

"Ya, Tuan Besar. Besok pagi Beliau akan berangkat dari Newzeland dan begitu sesampainya di Korea, Beliau akan langsung menemui Anda"

Seringaian itu melebar ketika kedua insan yang menjadi objek pengelihatannya memasuki mobil Ferrari merah itu dan melakukan kegiatan yang sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

PRANGG

"Anak itu mulai menunjukan taringnya, huh? Baiklah, nikmati saat-saat terakhir dengan 'kekasih' tercintamu itu, Oh Sehun. Dan setelahnya, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya. Jikapun waktu mencukupi" monolognya yang hanya di dengar oleh Hyungseok yang memilih bungkam.

Mengabaikan tangan yang terlukaーsetelah memecahkan gelas wine itu sebelumnyaー, Mr. Oh memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan sepasang kakinya menjauhi tempatnya ia berdiri untuk menyaksikan kelakuan anak semata wayangnya dengan seorang pelayan.

Tepat ketika ia akan melewati asistennyaーHyungseokー, Mr. Oh menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan bergumam, "Urus pelayan itu tiga hari lagi. Kau tau kan aku sangat tidak suka jika ada 'kotoran' menghalangi jalanku"

"Aku mengerti, Tuan Besar"

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

Dilain sisi, seorang pemuda berambut keabu-abuan dan segelas Margarita di tangannya, terduduk disalah satu sofa dengan cahaya lampu yang temaram.

Ponsel yang menjadi objek pengelihatannya sedari tadi, dimana walpapper yang menampilkan seorang anak kecil dengan wajah manisnya tersenyum menggemaskan kearah kamera.

Tepukan di bahunya pun tak membuat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau sangat terobsesi padanya ya, Hyung?"

Pemuda yang menepuk bahu tersebut, menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Tanyakan juga hal itu pada dirimu"

Pemuda dengan ponsel di tangannya itu mencium bau samar yang tak asing dan menjadi salah satu candunya pada seseorang yang berasal dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya, kau benar juga. Kita berdua terobsesi pada satu orang yang sama"

"Apa kau tadi menidurinya?" bukannya menjawab, ia justru mengalihkan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya ketika bau itu merasuk ke penciumannya.

Seringaian terukir jelas di ruangan dengan cahaya minim itu, tak membuat pemuda berambut keabu-abuan itu merasa gentar dimana jika orang lain berada di posisinya akan merinding ketakutan.

"Begitulah"

Margarita yang sebelumnya tak tersentuh itu kini telah kosong, dengan raut wajah tanpa arti ia tersenyum menakutkan.

"Kau memulai start tanpaku, Taeyong"

Taeyong segera membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendengar ucapan dengan nada tak suka di dalamnya, hanya membuat ia memutar kedua bola mata malas.

"Jangan egois, ia bukan hanya milikmu tapi juga milikku. Itu perjanjiannya" gerutunya namun sang lawan bicara lebih tertarik mengecup layar ponselnya.

"Ya, dia milik kita berdua. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain kita. Siapapun itu dan kita akan menghancurkannya seperti dulu, bukan begitu adikku?"

Taeyong kembali mengulas seringaian dengan hawa gelap yang menakutkan.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol hyung, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya meski diaー

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ー**_ _ **teman ataupun keluarga kita sekalipun"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Oke, Ryuu sadar Ryuu tidak bisa membuat Chapter sepanjang yang di inginkan para reader dan juga Ryuu.**

 **Mungkin kapasitas ide di otak Ryuu batasnya cuma segini, sekali lagi maaf.**

 **Untuk ff DiaLoversnya akan di post hari Senin atau Selasa, Ryuu masih belum bisa memastikan.**

 **Semoga ff ini tidak pasaran dan membosankan ^^**

 _ **The last, Mind to Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**:: Obsession ::**

 **.**

 **Story** by **Ryuu Sakamaki**

 **2K+**

 **Cast :**

● Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Min Yonggi : **17 y.o (Kelas XII)**

● Park Chanyeol : **19 y.o (Kelas XII)**

● Park Taeyong : **16 y.o (Kelas XII)**

● Do Kyungsoo : **27 y.o**

● Mr. Park, Mr. Oh : **48 y.o**

 **Disclaimer :**

Pemain yang saya gunakan di dalam cerita milik mereka sendiri.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Judul dengan alur cerita tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Non Baku, jalan cerita rancu, ff dan kekurangan lainnya bisa kalian temukan di dalam cerita.

.

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA GUNAKAN, SEBAIKNYA KLIK 'KEMBALI'.

JIKA MASIH NGEYEL DAN NGEREVIEW NGGAK JELAS, BERARTI −MAAF SEBELUMNYA− ANDA TIDAK PUNYA MATA.

.

Little Note : Latar waktu cerita masih Malam di hari yang sama dengan Chapter sebelumnya.

 _ **And, here we go…**_

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang berbaur dengan ribuan langkah lainnya di Bandara Internasional Korea, seseorang terlihat berjalan dengan bahu tegap serta dagu terangkat yang membuatnya tampak angkuh dan berwibawa. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam juga formal, berjalan di sekitarnya layaknya seseorang yang menjabat status yang amat penting hingga membutuhkan kawalan dari mereka. Langkah lelaki angkuh yang penuh kepercayaan diri itu seketika terhenti, tepat di sebuah sedan hitam mewah nan elegan yang terparkir di hadapannya dengan beberapa orang berdiri sembari membungkuk kearahnya.

"Yuuma, katakan pada Mr. Oh mengenai kedatanganku yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya."

Suara dalam khas miliknya diiringi nada penuh ketegasan tak terbantahkan di setiap perkataannya, cukup membuat seorang anak kecil menangis mendengarnya. Seorang pemuda keturunan Jepang dengan rambut prirang sebahunya di ikat keatas dan meninggalkan beberapa helai yang tak ikut terikat, membungkuk kecil, "Saya mengerti, Ketua. Akan saya aturkan jadwal pertemuan kalian untuk esok hari,"

Laki-laki paruh baya yang telah berumur itu, hanya melongos pergi setelah mendapatkan jawaban sesuai keinginannya.

"Kita pulang ke Mansion Utama dan hubungi anak-anak itu. Aku akan menunggu mereka di rumah."

Mobil yang telah dinaiki sang 'Ketua' kemudian melaju kencang menembus dinginnya malam tanpa bintang, meninggalkan 2 orang berpakaian formal yang masih setia berdiri tegap di tempat semula.

"Kou, kau hubungi Tuan Muda. Aku masih ada misi yang harus diselesaikan,"

Lelaki bernama Yuuma itu melirik kearah laki-laki bermata elang dengan precing memenuhi telinga kirinya, hanya membalas dengan aganggukkan kepala sang tangan kanan 'Ketua' sembari menekan beberapa nomor pada layar ponselnya yang sudah di hapal di luar kepala.

 _"'Hn?'"_

"Tuan Muda..."

* * *

 **_** **Obsession** **_**

* * *

Malam semakin larut, angin yang berhembus kian kencang tiap menitnya menghantarkan udara dingin yang menyengat di permukaan kulit. Suasana sepi di jalanan tak membuat sosok Jongin sekedar menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah kembali menuju apartemen bobrok miliknya. Sehelai jaket tipis berwarna kelabu yang tak cukup meminimalisirkan udara dinginnya, hanya dianggap tak berarti bagi Jongin dengan ekspresi stoic yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya ketika di luar lingkup wilayahnya. Entah apa yang tengah ia lakukan di luar sini dengan suhu seburuk ini, bahkan menendang kerikil di jalanan menjadi satu-satunya kegiatan menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

Sebenarnya matanya tengah dalam kondisi tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk menutup dan pilihan untuk keluar sejenak sekedar menghirup udara menjadi jawabannya. Hitung-hitung sekalian menyegarkan kepalanya yang penuh akan hal-hal yang membuatnya selalu merasa sakit.

BRAKK

Suara gaduh di salah satu ruas jalan tepatnya gang yang terkenal dengan pencahayaannya yang minim, membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Bukan karena suara gaduh yang di timbulkan oleh seseorang -karena nasib malang yang menimpanya hingga bertemu dengan preman-preman jalanan yang cukup terkenal di daerah sini, melainkan suara seseorang yang terdengar tak asing dimana beberapa jam sebelumnya ditemui oleh Jongin saat berada di kawasan sekolah barunya. Xi Luhan. Jika perkiraannya benar, pemuda itulah yang sedang meneguk nasib malang yang sedang di hadapinya.

"Damn! Apa hanya segitu kemampuan kalian huh? Orang yang di takuti di daerah sini, tak lebih dari Tikus Kotor yang lemah dan pengecu-"

BUGG

"Akh- Uhukk- Uhukk-"

Luhan terbatuk tanpa henti dengan cairan kental berwana merah pekat yang ikut serta, berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya ketika dadanya yang di tendang dengan keras hingga menabrak dinding kokoh di belakang kini terasa menyesakkan.

"Kau terlalu banyak mulut, _Asshole_! Habisi dia, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika membunuhnya adalah satu-satunya cara membuat orang ini menutup mulut sampahnya," Jongin hanya terdiam dan memilih memantau keadaan dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk mengamati orang-orang yang sibuk membuat gaduh disana. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil melihat Luhan yang tetap melawan meski kondisinya terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Dasar bodoh," umpat Jongin sembari melirik kearah sebilah kayu di dekat tumpukan plastik hitam berukuran sedang dan mengambilnya.

Suara tawa mengerikan itu menggelegar memenuhi daerah sunyi ketika melihat ketidakberdayaan mangsanya. Bagaikan kumpulan harimau yang menatap lapar pada seonggok rusa yang siap santap. Luhan yang kini terbaring lemah dengan cairan kental berwarna merah di sekitar tubuhnya, sudah terlalu lemas untuk melawan balik orang-orang di hadapan meski hanya menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk sebuah makian. Bahkan tangan kanan yang meski sangat sulit di gerakan, ia tetap berusaha menutupi luka akibat pisau yang tengah menusuk pahanya cukup dalam. Kepalanya yang diinjak Pimpinan para preman tersebut, membuatnya tak mampu menggerakan meski sekedar menoleh. Wajah tampan yang begitu di elu-elukan para perempuan telah menghilang, tergantikan luka robek serta lebam-lebam biru keunguan yang membuatnya makin menyedihkan.

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan untuk masih bisa menghirup udara bebas. Dengan syarat, jilati sepatuku dan merendah lah di hadapanku." Tawa itu kembali terdengar, namun berubah desisan marah ketika Luhan justru meludah hingga mengenai sebelah sepatu yang tak menginjak kepalanya tanda menolak persyaratan tak masuk akal tersebut bagi dirinya.

"Jangh...hanh...tehlaluh...berh...harap.., bhajhingan," Smirk.

"Kau!-" teriakan tertahan sang pemimpin yang terdengar geram, sudah tidak dapat di dengar jelas oleh Luhan yang masih mempertahankan seringaiannya meski terasa perih pada sudut bibirnya yang robek dan menutup matanya perlahan, seolah-olah tengah menunggu ajal menjemput.

'Inilah akhir-"

BUGG

DORR

Jongin yang sejak tadi menunggu saat yang tepat untuk keluar, segera melempar kayu yang di pungutnya tadi kepada tangan ketua preman yang memegang pistol, hingga menyuarakan suara tembakan yang mengenai dinding tepat di belakang Luhan. Suara serampahan yang tertuju kearahnya, Jongin hiraukan dan memilih meladeni anak buah orang tersebut dengan memberi tendang serta pukulan yang keras.

'Andai saja di hadapanku adalah 'mereka', sudah kupastikan ini adalah saat terakhirnya menikmati udara bebas.' batin Jongin seraya menendang kepala laki-laki dengan muka di penuhi tindik yang berniat menghunuskan pisau ke arah perutnya.

BUKK

Matanya tergerak melihat kondisinya saat ini, 5 preman termasuk Ketuanya dan sang korban -seorang idola sekolah yang kini terlihat menyedihkan. Teriakan sang Ketua yang sibuk meringis tertahan ketika tangannya yang berusaha memegang pistol di dekat Luhan, terasa sangat menyakitkan ditambah darah yang tengah mengalir deras dengan tulang yang mencuat keluar, mempermanis kondisinya yang menyakitkan. Dua pukulan di layangkan kearah Jongin yang terlihat jelas tengah mengincar dada serta perutnya. Namun secepat pukulan itu melaju kearahnya, secepat itu pula ia menampiknya kasar dan mengadukan kedua kepala itu keras. Dua orang tumbang dengan darah mengucur di dahinya.

THRUSTT

Seringaian dari lawannya yang bertindik tadi berhasil menusuk perutnya dari arah belakang, mendorong pisau itu agar tertusuk lebih dalam ketika Jongin tak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun. Seseorang yang sejak tadi memilih diam, ikut memukul kepala Jongin dengan vas bekas yang terbuat dari kaca, menoreh luka yang cukup besar hingga darah kental itu mengalir meski terlihat samar. Luhan yang kini telah menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menolongnya, berusaha menyenderkan tubuh lemah itu dengan bersusah payah dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya. Mata, bagian yang paling di sukai di seluruh anggota tubuhnya itu kini membulat tak percaya, melihat sosok murid pindahan yang telah dikenalnya berada dalam kondisi terjepit, sangat tidak menguntungkan pada pihak pemuda itu. Cahaya temaram dan mata yang tak bisa fokus, membuatnya tetap dalam pendiriannya bahwa orang yang tadi pagi ia temui adalah Kim Jongin.

Cuih.

Jongin meludahi ke arah tanah yang di pijakinya dan menatap tajam sosok yang berada di hadapannya,-seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dengan vas. Seolah-olah ia bisa membunuh hanya melalui tatapannya, Jongin mengukir senyuman sinis.

"Jangan berpikir hanya dengan ini kalian bisa membuatku tumbang, dasar busuk! Dan berhentilah menyeringai memuakan seperti itu,"

BUGG

BRAKK

Jongin menendang sosok di belakangnya yang mematung akibat reaksi yang di perlihatkan oleh Jongin hingga terkapar di tanah, tak beda jauh orang yang melukai kepala Jongin dimana sebelah tangannya telah dipatahkan hingga orang itu berteriak memilukan di tengah malam yang sunyi. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres pada sosok yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, Luhan menghentikan niatannya untuk mendekatkan ponsel yang telah tersambung pada salah seorang temannya, Suga, ketelinganya dan membiarkan tergeletak begitu saja dengan cahaya yang berkedip-kedip pada layar.

'B-Bagaimana bisa dia melawan tanpa menunjukan raut wajah kesakitannya? Apa dia berusaha menahannya agar tak terlihat lemah?' Sibuk membantin, pemuda China itu tampak tak menyadari sang Ketua yang sejak tadi berusaha mengambil pistol di dekatnya, kini mengarahkan moncong senjata yang terasa dingin tepat di dahinya. Pisau yang menusuk punggungnya, di lepas kasar oleh Jongin dengan tatapan mengarah pada Luhan dan lelaki lainnya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Game over, _Brat_."

Jongin terdiam membisu mendengar orang tersebut sibuk tertawa yang selalu membuatnya merasa muak mendengar tawaan seperti itu. Apa ada hal lucu disini hingga ia tertawa sebegitu lepasnya? Arahan matanya beralih pada ponsel Luhan yang menyala, terlihat tengah tersambung dengan seseorang yang berteriak memanggil nama pemuda keturunan campuran antara Korea dan China tersebut. Kemudian mulai menyusun rencana yang akan di ambilnya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang jelas-jelas teman musuhnya. Kedua kakak beradik yang menyandang status saudara dengannya.

"Aku tak percaya akan bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Tidak normal," cerca Laki-laki dengan tato tengkorak di lehernya. "Tapi terserahlah, aku tak peduli mengenai keberadaan orang abnormal sepertimu. Karena itu bukan hal penting bagiku, apalagi ketika timah panas ini menembus kepala temanmu dan kau tentu saja. Dorr."ucapnya seraya meniru suara tembakan di akhir.

Jongin hanya berdecih mendengar ucapan membosankan keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang merupakan seorang Pimpinan preman tersebut, sementara Luhan hanya memandang Jongin tak percaya saat sorot ketakutan tak sedikitpun terlihat ataupun di tunjukan pemuda tersebut.

"Azusa, sebaiknya tutup mulutmu jika tak ingin kupaku sekarang juga," Jongin memandang sosok itu dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"B-Bagaimana-"

Sosok yang kini diketahui bernama Azusa tersebut, melepas jatuh pistolnya reflek sembari menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Ia seorang pemimpin yang menguasai daerah sini, sampai sekarang tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui nama aslinya, pengecualian untuk beberapa orang penting. Bahkan para bawahannya pun hanya mengetahui nama inisial keluarganya, tapi orang ini-

"Kim Jongin atau mungkin Park Kai. Apa kau sudah mengenaliku sekarang?"

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara, terlebih Azusai yang memilih bungkam dan memandang Jongin yang tengah membantu Luhan berdiri dengan penuh rasa ketakutan..

"J-Jadi kau-"

"Pergilah dan berhenti mengusik ketenangan orang-orang disini."

Tanpa disuruh untuk kedua kalinya, Azusa telah berlari pontang-panting sembari memegang tangannya yang terluka mengerikan. Luhan menatap Jongin dalam diam ketika pemuda berkulit tan itu menaruh lengannya di pundak yang terlihat lebar milik simurid pindahan itu.

"K-Kau-"

Jongin melirik sejenak kearah Luhan yang bersuara, lalu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan dengan beban disampingnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku sudah menelpon ambulance, sebaiknya kita menunggu disini terlebih kondisi diantara kita tidak ada yang lebih baik," lanjut Luhan sedikit meringis ketika kakinya di gerakkan untuk melangkah mengingat luka bekas tusukan pisau di pahanya menganga lebar setelah di tarik tanpa perasaan oleh Jongin sebelumnya. Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Jongin memilih menuruti dan mendudukkan pemuda itu perlahan setelah berjalan keluar dari gang tersebut. Meski tak nampak raut kesakitan dari Jongin, namun tubuhnya seolah-olah berkata lain yang kini terlihat limbung.

"Hei, kau tak apa, anak baru?"

Luhan terus memperhatikan Jongin yang sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya membuatnya sedikit ekhmcemas. Suara sirine ambulance terdengar semakin mendekati mereka berdua. Jongin mendengus ketika pandangannya yang memburam tak jauh lebih baik, terlebih ia merasa tubuhnya perlahan semakin lemas dan-

BRUKK

* * *

 **_Obsession** **_**

* * *

Hyungseok melangkah cepat mendekati laki-laki paruh baya yang terduduk santai di kursi kerjanya dengan sebelah tangan yang telah terbalut perban. Menunduk hormat sebagai salah satu tata krama yang diajarkan padanya, hanya di balas anggukan singkat dari sang atasan yang kini memandangnya.

"Ada apa, Asisten Park?"

"Beliau ternyata mengubah keberangkatannya. Dan dia baru saja sampai, Asistennya Yumma memberitahukan esok hari Beliau ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Besar."

Seringaian perlahan terukir di wajah tegas Mr. Oh ketika mendengar kabar baik tersebut dari Hyungseok.

"Kalau begitu aku juga memiliki perubahan rencana. Besok pagi, selesaikan urusan mengenai 'Kekasih' Sehun. Buatlah kenangan terindah yang membuatnya tak akan mengulangi melewati garis yang telah kubuat untuknya,."

"Akan saya laksanakan, Tuan Besar." Hyungseok menunduk dengan jalan melangkah mundur hingga meninggalkan Mr. Oh seorang diri.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengacau di jalanku, Anakku. Sekarang, nilkmatilah balasannya," desis Mr. Oh dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar menakutkan.

* * *

 **_** **Obsession_**

* * *

Elusan lembut di kepalanya, perlahan membangunkan sosok pemuda manis yang kini menggeliat kecil merasa terganggu.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?"

Tubuh polos keduanya yang saling bergesekan, menyuarakan kembali desahan kecil dari Kyungsoo, nama pemuda manis tersebut. Pelukan Sehun pada tubuh mungil itu mengerat, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

"Entahlah. Kyungie, janjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." gumam Sehun yang terdengar samar.

Kyungsoo hanya berdecak kecil seraya menutupi tubuh polos keduanya dengan pakaian yang tergeletak di atas dashboard ketika angin dingin berhembus membelai permukaan kulitnya, "Aku tak bisa menjajikan jika aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tetapi ketahuilah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu sebagai cinta pertamaku yang sangat berarti, Sehunnie. Dan cintaku untukmu lah yang nantinya akan menggantikan ragaku andai tubuh ini menghilang dan akan selalu menemanimu,"

Rangkaian kata Kyungsoo yang terdengar aneh di hiraukan begitu saja oleh Sehun yang memilih menyibukan diri dengan menambah bercak merah pada tubuh berkeringat di bawahnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, mobil itu kembali bergoyang-goyang menyuarakan suara desahan nikmat yang mengganggu.

* * *

 **_** **Obsession** **_**

* * *

CKLEKK

BLAMM

Suara pintu yang tertutup menampilkan dua kakak beradik yang berjalan santai menelusuri Mansion Utama yang jarang di masuki keduanya semenjak Jongin memutuskan hidup mandiri, dimana para maid dengan baju khasnya berbaris membungkuk hormat Chanyeol serta si bungsu. Taeyong yang berjalan di sebelah Chanyeol hanya menampakkan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menjadikan dirinya bagaikan orang dingin tak tersentuh, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sang Kakak.

"Kalian telah datang?"

Sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri membelakangi keduanya tengah menghadap kearah luar jendela bergaya kerajaan Eropa yang berukuran 3 kali lipat dari ukuran dirinya. Chanyeol serta Taeyong membungkuk sejenak, menghormati lelaki berumur tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Ayahanda. Atau mungkin, Ketua Park?" sambut Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang terlihat dingin dan menakutkan, menghilangkan senyuman ceria sebelumnya yang mampu membuat orang jatuh hati serta ekspresi yang tak pernah di perlihatkan pada orang 'luar'.

Ketua Park yang kini diketahui Ayah dari Chanyeol serta Taeyong, membalikan tubuhnya menatap kedua anaknya dalam diam. "Pergilah ke Los Angeles dan urus pekerjaan disana. Begitu selesai, segera kembali dan tunggu perintahku selanjutnya,"

Taeyong yang sejak tadi memilih bungkam, mendengus kecil mendengar perintah dari Ayahnya yang selalu semaunya dan itu semua dilihat oleh Mr. Park yang menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf menyela Ayahanda, tetapi mengapa harus kami berdua yang pergi? Bukankah satu orang lebih dari cukup untuk mengurus pekerjaan di L.A?"

Chanyeol terlihat tak menunjukan reaksi apapun, tetapi dia terlihat setuju ketika ingatannya beralih pada sosok Adik kesayangannya yang akan ditinggal seorang diri tanpa pengawasan salah satu dari mereka berdua.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau memperdulikan pekerjaan, Taeyong. Pada kenyataannya yang kalian pedulikan hanyalah Kai seorang, tetapi keberhasilan pekerjaan ini sangat penting untukku. Jadi," jeda Mr. Park seraya melirik kearah Kou yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Kou yang paham akan lirikan sang Ketua, berjalan mendekat sembari membungkuk sejenak, "Ya, Ketua?"

"Selama mereka pergi, kau jagalah Kai Putraku hingga mereka berdua kembali. Dan bawa Kent bersamamu untuk menjaganya, mengingat Yuuma memiliki tugas lain untuk dikerjakan," ucap Mr. Park yang terdengar seperti perintahan mutlak yang tidak boleh di bantah.

Chanyeol serta Taeyong saling melirik satu sama lain kemudian mengangguk kecil, 'Jika begini caranya, pekerjaan ini harus selesai lebih cepat' batin keduanya bersamaan.

'Selama kami pergi, kau harus ingat peraturan mainnya Jonginie~' sambung Chanyeol menyeringai sembari memikirkan apakah adik kesayangannya itu akan mengikuti peraturan ataukah melewati batas yang sudah dia buat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **Ryuu minta maaf kalau Chapter ini telat, tidak seperti Chapter sebelum-belumnya yang Ryuu post cepat.**

 **Dan maaf juga jika bagian HanKainya rada rancu alias aneh alias gaje alias nggak suka dkk.**

 **Otak Ryuu lagi nggak mau di ajak kompromi buat ff, jadi kalo kedepannya ceritanya makin aneh atau nggak nyambung Ryuu minta maaf.**

 **Ryuu perkirain ff ini habis di chapter belasan keatas, maybe.**

 **Jadi mungkin akan sangat membosankan terlebih Ryuu berencana mau Discontinued ff ini.**

 **Kalau nggak jadi ya kemungkinan ngepost chapter depannya agak lama atau sangat lama hehehe...**

 _ **And the last, M**_ _ **ind to Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**:: Obsession ::**

.

 **Story** by **Ryuu Sakamaki**

 **2K+**

 **Cast :**

●Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Min Yonggi **: 17 y.o (Kelas XII)**

● Park Chanyeol : **19 y.o (Kelas XII)**

● Park Taeyong : **16 y.o (Kelas XII)**

● Do Kyungsoo : **27 y.o**

● Choi Seungcheol (17) a.k.a Mr. Park a.k.a Park Seungcheol : **48 y.o**

● Jinwoo (Winner) a.k.a Mr. Oh a.k.a Oh Jinwoo : **48 y.o**

 **Cameo :**

● Yoon Jeonghan (17) a.k.a Lee Jeonghan

 **Disclaimer :**

Pemain yang saya gunakan di dalam cerita milik mereka sendiri.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Judul dengan alur cerita tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Non Baku, jalan cerita rancu, ff dan kekurangan lainnya bisa kalian temukan di dalam cerita.

Jeonghan! **GenderSwitch**

.

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA GUNAKAN, SEBAIKNYA KLIK 'KEMBALI'.

JIKA MASIH NGEYEL DAN NGEREVIEW NGGAKJELAS, BERARTI −MAAF SEBELUMNYA− ANDA TIDAK PUNYA MATA.

.

Little Note : Ryuu mengganti judulnya setelah berpikir cukup lama. Judul ff ini aslinya adalah 'With You'

 _ **And, here we go...**_

.

Chapter 5

.

Cahaya yang merasuk dari celah gorden yang masih setia tertutup, perlahan mendapatkan sebuah respon kecil dari sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan perban yang melilit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mata yang tertutup sejak beberapa jam lalu, mulai bergerak gelisah sebelum terbuka kecil menampilkan sekilas manik coklatnya. Setelah beberapa kali kedipan, mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan sosok Sehun serta Suga adalah objek pertama yang ia temukan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Rusa?" sapa Suga dengan sebuah apel yang tengah di gigitnya seraya tetap memfokuskan diri pada layar persegi yang menampilkan acara favoritnya tengah berlangsung.

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Suga melirik sepupunya dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan kembali sibuk pada ponsel di tangannya, mengirimi balasan pesan pada sang kekasih yang menjadi kegiatan menunggui sang sepupu hanya bisa terkekeh maklum melihat respon yang di terimanya setelah sadar dari pingsan karena operasi tadi.

"Apa hanya itu reaksi kalian pada orang yang hampir di jemput ajalnya?" sungut Luhan dalam artian bercanda yang kini terduduk dalam posisi bersandar pada ranjang yang telah di atur perawat yang bertugas mengecek kondisinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau lupa kami bukan Chanyeol yang heboh saat melihat sirup strawberry yang tumpah pada kelinciku dan menganggapnya sebagai darah?" Suga bergumam dengan kunyahan apel di dalam mulutnya dan Sehun memilih tak menanggapi sungutan sang sepupu yang tak penting menurutnya dengan kerutan di kening ketika sang kekasih tidak kunjung membalas pesannya.

"Bicara soal Chanyeol, dimana anak Happy Virus itu? Dan juga Taeyong? Apa mereka sudah datang menjengukku?"

"Belum. Chanyeol, tadi orang itu menghubungiku akan pergi ke L.A karena ada urusan. Sedangkan Taeyong, entahlah dia belum menghubungiku sejak tadi." Sehun yang bersuara dengan ponsel yang telah di simpan di atas meja, menusuk kue yang telah di potong kecil dengan sebuahgarpu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Pemuda China itu mengangguk meski rasa sakit pada lehernya langsung menyapa. Ck, luka ini sungguh menyebalkan. Keluhnya dalam hati. Dan sedetik kemudian, mata rusanya membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Benar! Murid pindahan itu, dimana dia?" pekik Luhan di susul ringisan akan rasa perih pada sudut bibirnya.

Dan pertanyaan itu sontak membuat kedua pemuda di ruangan yang sama dengannya menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hah?" Itu Suga. Setelah terbatuk cukup keras dan meminum air mineral, ia menunjukan responnya.

Jika tidak ada penyangga pada lehernya dan kondisinya tidak semengenaskan ini, dia pasti akan mengangguk dengan semangat. Menjadi pasien itu tidak pernah mengenakan. "Si murid pindahan yang mempermalukanmu itu loh, Hun." Jelasnya ketika nama pemuda yang menyelamatkannya semalam tak kunjung ia temukan di memori otaknya. Menyedihkan.

Sehun yang mendengar penjelasan sepupu idiotnya itu hanya memasang wajah damnpalm-nya. Tidak perlu berkata 'mempermalukan' jugakan? Dan apa-apaan penekanan kata itu?

"Si Kim Jongin itu kan? Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya tentangnya?" Suga sudah mematikan televisi yang masih menayangkan acara favoritnya karena perkataan Luhan jauh lebih menarik daripada acara bertemakan musik itu.

"Dia-"

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

Langkahnya mulai memelan seiring dirinya menjauhi Rumah Sakit dari tempatnya kini berpijak. Pakaian yang di gunakkannya semalam telah melekat kembali ke tubuhnya, menggantikan pakaian pasien yang sungguh membuatnya risih saat mengenakkannya.

Tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas, kini di dudukknya di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Ulasan senyum miris terpatri di bibirnya ketika mengingat tingkah heroik yang dia lakukan semalam dan berujung tubuhnya yang terluka. Dan lagi, orang yang ia selamatkan justru berhubungan dekat dengan kakak beradik yang tak pernah lelah mengklaim dirinya sebegai milik mereka. Hanya. Milik. Mereka.

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Jongin. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terlibat, tetapi ya sudalah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambatkan?" gumamnya dengan arah pandang ke langit tak berawan. Dan sungguh, apapun akan ia ambil sebagai pekerjaannya untuk membayar biaya Rumah Sakit yang sudah di bayar pemuda China itu.

Tanpa di sadari olehnya, sebuah mobil sedan hitam terus memantau dirinya.

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu kembali dengan kawan lamaku." Sahut Mr. Oh seraya menyambut uluran tangan untuk saling berjabat.

Mr. Park terkekeh kecil mendengar panggilan dari sosok pengusaha terkenal di hadapannya, kemudian mendudukkan diri mengikuti langkah Mr. Oh setelah jabatan tangan itu terlepas. "Begitulah. Kita berdua memiliki kesibukan tersendiri hingga pertemuan seperti dulu, sudah jarang sekali terjadi." Yang kemudian di angguki Mr. Oh tanda menyetujui ucapan lelaki paruh baya berusia sama dengan dirinya. "Jadi?"

"Aku membutuhkan kekuasaanmu di dunia bawah, Park Seungcheol."

Terdiam, Mr. Park yang kini di ketahui bernama lengkap Park Seungcheol memilih tidak langsung merespon dan sibuk menikmati secangkir ocha yang telah di pesan sebelumnya. Mr. Oh yang menunggu jawaban sang kawan lama bahkan mengabaikan ochanya yang mengepulkan uap panas dari gelas keramik yang sederhana namun mempesona.

"Jika boleh, aku ingin mengetahui alasan di balik kau membutuhkan bantuanku, Oh Jinwoo?" ujar Seungcheol seraya meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas tatakan berwarna serupa.

Jinwoo menampilkan seringaiannya seraya memberikan sebuah map coklat yang di berikan Hyungseok padanya. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah untuk mengambilnya, Yuuma yang berdiri di belakang kursi Seungcheol, bergerak maju mengambil map tersebut dan memberikan pada Tuannya isi dari benda persegi itu. Seungcheol yang sibuk membaca garis besar isi dokumen itu segera memandang Jinwoo yang masih mempertahankan seringaiannya.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan kekuasaan tertinggi di Negara ini."

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

"Huh, jika aku tidak mengenalmu sejak lama mungkin ucapanmu akan ku anggap opera sabun semata." Keluh Suga setelah berdiam diri cukup lama saat Luhan telah menyelesaikan ceritanya mengenai kejadian semalam.

"O-Opera sabun? Yakk, apa kau mengira aku sedang berdongeng? Masih tidak cukup dengan kejadian tempo hari, huh?" sindir Luhan yang di balas siulan tak bersuara dari pemilik rambut berwarna hijau yang berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Jika boleh jujur, dia memang di kenal dengan mulut yang cukup tajam. Tetapi jika di bandingkan dengan Luhan edisi marah? Saat itu juga ia akan di depak dari posisinya.

'Meski sedang sakit, dia tetap mengerikan. Beruntung sekali dia sedang terluka.' Batin Suga mensyukuri kondisi sang sahabatnya saat ini dengan sesekali melirik Luhan dan kembali sibuk,-atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri.

"Hei Hun, kau baik?" Luhan kemudian bertanya ketika melihat ekspresi tak biasa dari sepupu poker facenya. Sehun menggeleng dengan seringaian tipis terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Jika memang yang kau ucapkan benar adanya, itu berarti aku memiliki lawan seimbang." Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Nomor berapa kamarnya?" Sehun kini bertanya, namun gelengan dari Luhan menjadi jawabannya.

"Tidak tahu. Itu kata perawatnya. Mungkin sudah pulang?" jawab Luhan cuek dengan tangan yang tidak ikut di perban, sibuk memainkan gelang perak milik pemuda pindahan itu. Entah bagaimana bisa benda itu berada di tangan Luhan.

DRRTT

DRRTT

"Taeyong?" gumam Sehun ketika melihat ponselnya yang bergetar menampilkan sebuah nama salah seorang temannya di layar.

'" _Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakannya, tapi kurasa kau harus tahu. Kekasihmu sedang dalam bahaya. Saat menuju bandara tadi, aku melihatnya di seret beberapa orang ke-"'_

Belum sang lawan bicara menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah bergegas pergi setelah mematikan sambungan dan beralih menghubungi orang yang ia kasihi dengan raut wajah khawatir yang kentara. Sementara Suga dan Luhan hanya saling berpandangan, "Kyungsoo hyung dalam bahaya?"

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

"Eh? Sambungannya di putus?" Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya memandang layar ponselnya yang telah menampilkan layar utama. Mendengar suara gumaman seseorang, pemuda berkaca mata hitam itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah figura dimana 3 anak kecil menjadi objek utamanya, pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau memberitahukannya, Taeyong?"

Taeyong mengangguk kecil seraya menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja yang tersedia. "Kurasa tidak masalah memberitahukannya. Hitung-hitung menjadi 'teman' yang baik." Ucapnya yang menekankan pada kata teman yang di balas kekehan ringan sang Kakak.

"Tuan Muda, aku membawakan berita mengenai Tuan Muda Kai." Itu Jisoo Hong, tangan kanan dan orang kepercayaan Chanyeol. Taeyong? Jangan terlalu mengharapkan seseorang akan betah menjadi tangan kanannya. Dan lagi selain dirinya sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya memberikan kepercayaan secara utuh pada orang lain. Termasuk Chanyeol. Beda kasus jika menyangkut soal Jongin.

"Katakan." Kekehannya terhenti kemudian, menunggu berita mengenai adik tersayang seraya meneguk habis Wine di tangannya.

"Tuan Muda Kai terluka semalam. Bahkan dia harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif sebagai gantinya."

PRANGG

Gelas Wine yang terbuat dari kaca yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Chanyeol dengan isi telah kosong, kini telah menjadi pecahan kecil yang berhamburan di atas karpet merah import yang di pijaki kakinya. Bahkan Taeyong memilih _no comment_ melihat salah satu gelas kesayangannya menjadi korban kemurkaan sang kakak.

"Siapa?"

Jisoo yang sudah menebak reaksi atasannya tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan di wajah Asianya. "Azusa. Salah satu pimpinan di wilayah Tuan Muda Kai tinggal."

Mata coklat bulatnya yang biasa terlihat berbinar, kini begitu mengerikan. Seolah-olah hanya dengan memandang sepasang manik itu membuat orang-orang bisa menyimpulkan satu hal yang sama. Haus akan darah.

Tidak ada satupun orang boleh menyentuh apalagi melukai miliknya -dan Taeyong-. Jika menyentuh bisa menghantarkan ajalnya lebih cepat, maka melukai akan memperlihatkan neraka yang sangat menyeramkan pada orang yang bersangkutan. Yeah, sisi Psychopath kakaknya kini telah muncul, batin Taeyong seraya menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone dan memutar lagu dari mp3 berwarna biru.

"Temukan dan bawa orang itu di hadapanku."

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

Bulan yang telah menyingkirkan eksistensi sang surya, bertanda malam telah tiba. Seolah Deja Vu, Jongin kembali melewati taman menuju rumahnya hanya terkekeh kecil ketika ingatan kemarin malam kembali melintas. Kesepian yang selalu terjadi meski waktu masih menunjuk ke angka 8, tak begitu di hiraukannya.

Langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika suara aneh merasuk ke pendengarannya. Mata yang selalu terlihat sayu itu mulai menajam dengan pandangan menelusuri sekitarnya berusaha mencari tahu sumber suara. Menggeleng kecil, Jongin terus mensugesti diri agar mengabaikan suara aneh yang ternyata berasal dari sekitar tempat sampah di sebuah gang, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dia hanya tidak mau kembali bersikap heroik yang berujung tubuhnya kembali mendapat luka. Sudah cukup luka yang di sebabkan kedua orang yang sangat terobsesi padanya terlebih dengan kejadian kemarin yang masih membekas di memori otaknya.

Tetapi dia tetap memiliki sisi kemanusiaan untuk menolong sesama. Jadi, setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Jongin melangkah mendekat dengan ragu. "H-Hei?"

"T-Tolonghh..." Cicitan seseorang seolah membalas ucapan Jongin membuat ia segera berlari setelah membuang seluruh keraguannya untuk mendekat.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Panik Jongin ketika menemukan sosok pemuda dengan pakaian robek di beberapa tempat yang berlumuran darah, memaksa memori otaknya untuk kembali mengingat kondisinya setelah di siksa habis-habisan kedua saudaranya tidak beda jauh dengan yang di alami pemuda itu.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan? Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa." Racaunya seraya membantu pemuda yang terluka itu untuk bangun dari posisinya.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit untuk menaruh pemuda itu di punggungnya, Jongin berjalan perlahan dengan beban di gendongannya. Luka jahitan kemarin yang belum mengering kini akan terbuka, tetapi Jongin tak peduli. Toh tidak berasakan?

Di lain sisi, sebuah sedan hitam yang tanpa di sadari Jongin mengikutinya sejak di Rumah Sakit, menampilkan sesosok perempuan berumur yang tetap terlihat cantik meski beberapa guratan halus terlihat jelas di wajah putihnya, terus memandang punggung Jongin dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jeonghan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jack." Suara lembut miliknya mengudara kemudian, berusaha meyakinkan lelaki yang duduk di belakang kemudi bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Meski hatinya menyanggah dengan keras perkataan itu.

Liquid bening itu kemudian menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Andai ia bisa, ingin rasanya memeluk pemuda yang telah menghilang di balik bangunan yang sudah tampak tua itu dengan erat. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang terus bertambah setiap waktunya dan memohon maaf dengan sangat akan perilaku yang tidak pantas di lakukan olehnya beberapa belas tahun lalu. Sungguh, jika dia tidak mengingat rencana yang sedang di jalaninya, Jeonghan akan membuka pintu mobil dan menghambur masuk ke bangunan tempat dimana yang ia ketahui di tinggali oleh Jongin. Bahkan tangan lentiknya telah menggenggam erat pegangan pada pintu mobil.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita kembali Jack. Pastikan kau menjaga anakku dari tangan mereka. Terlebih untuk kedua orang itu." Ucap Jeonghan penuh ketegasan di tiap kalimatnya yang di sanggupi sang adik.

'Tunggu Eomma menjemputmu, Jonginie. Semua penderitaanmu sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Sampai saat itu tiba, Eomma mohon untuk tetap bertahan.'

* * *

 **_Obsession_**

* * *

"Brengsek!? Kenapa kau tidak juga mengangkatnya, Kyung?" Itu Sehun dengan makian bernada khawatir miliknya.

Earphone bluetooth yang menyumbat telinga kanannya berulang kali mencoba menghubungi sosok sang terkasih sejak beberapa waktu lalu,−tepatnya ketika Taeyong menghubunginya di Rumah Sakit. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya, namun tak kunjung jawaban yang ia dapatkan membuatnya menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam. Mobil sport miliknya semakin melaju kencang layaknya di arena balap dengan dirinya sebagai peserta.

Tujuannya kini hanya satu, menemui orang yang kemungkinan -atau pasti- pelaku utamanya. Ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END for this CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Pendek? Agree. Rancu? Double Agree. Semakin gaje? Triple Agree.**

 **Huwaaaa jujur, kenapa makin kesini ff ini makin nggak jelas ya? Ryuu jadi kesal sendiri T_T**

 **Maaf kalau ff ini ngaretnya lamaaaa sekali. Jangankan ff ini, ff lain aja sama.**

 **Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya ide ini aja baru muncul tanggal 16 kemarin jadi daripada keburu hilang ya Ryuu langsung tulis sekalian ngepost.**

 **Dan judulnya berubah ya? Ryuu memang sengaja ganti, setelah di pikir-pikir ulang cerita ini rata-rata castingnya semua punya obsesi tersendiri. Pada nyadar nggak?**

 **Ada beberapa yang Ryuu mau bahas :**

 **Moment couplenya tidak akan tersorot banyak. Seperti judul yang sudah Ryuu ganti, ff ini tentang 'Obsesi' dalam arti kisah romansa hanya ada 15-20%. Tetap ada tapi hanya sedikit. Yang mau protes, maaf-maaf saja ya? Itu sudah keputusan mutlak #evillaugh**

 **Untuk para readers yang selalu tagih Ryuu moment HUNKAI nya, meski tidak banyak, di chap depan akan Ryuu munculin. Dan setelah baca salah satu review tentang couple utama itu baru sekali berinteraksi, Ryuu bawaannya pengen ketawa mulu. Baru nyadar -_-**

 **Semakin lama ff ini akan semakin bercabang. Tidak seperti ff 'My Lovely Teacher' yang Ryuu sudah targetin punya banyak masalah beranak lagi, ff ini cenderung masalahnya satu tetapi beranak(?). Semoga paham penjelasan absurd Ryuu T_T**

 **Jongin punya sisi lemah, wajar. Dia manusia. Tapi Ryuu akan mengarahkan sisi lemahnya yang tidak selemah perempuan. Jongin laki dan sifat terlalu lemah milik perempuan #Laugh**

 **Sikap Jongin yang dingin dan bukan tipe Uke yang agak gimana gitu, tidak akan berubah. Bahkan mungkin sampai ff ini tamat, sifat dinginnya akan tetap ada. Bawaan dari lahir.**

 **Secara garis besar, ff ini sama ff M.L.T hampir mirip. Mungkin?**

 **Ryuu bukan tipe orang yang menulis cerita seperti di drama-drama yang sedikit pindah setting blablabla. Dan entah kesambet apa penulisan Ryuu malah begini. Jadi kalo rada aneh, maaf ya?**

 **DAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNTUK BABY KKAM KIM JONGKAI :* :* #tiupterompet**

 **Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter :***

 **Potongan Next Chap, tapi Ryuu nggak mastiin benar-benar sama lho ya? #LAUGH**

 **"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sekolah kita banyak memiliki murid pindahan?"**

 **.**

 **"Aku bukan malaikat anakku. Aku adalah Iblis yang tidak segan-segan membunuh hama di jalanku. Bahkan jika hama itu adalah kau, aku akan membunuhnya dengan cepat tanpa jejak."**

 **.**

 **"Bagaimana bisa orang itu mengetahui keberadaanku?"**

 **.**

 **"Aku disini untuk menyelamatkanmu, Jongin. Seperti janjiku dahulu, aku akan membebaskanmu dari mereka. Dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat."**

 **.**

 **"Mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."**

 **.**

 **"Cari seluruh informasi tentangnya. Tentang lelaki bernama Kim Jongin."**

 **.**

 **"-Selamat tinggal, 'Teman'."**

 **DORR**

 **DORR**

 ** _Mind to review?_**

 **Thuesday, 18 January '16**


	6. Chapter 6 : Angel of Death Part 1 REPOST

**:: Obsession ::**

.

 **Story** by **Ryuu Sakamaki**

 **2K+**

 **Cast :**

●Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Min Yonggi **: 17 y.o (Kelas XII)**

● Park Chanyeol : **19 y.o (Kelas XII)**

● Park Taeyong : **16 y.o (Kelas XII)**

 **Disclaimer :**

Pemain yang saya gunakan di dalam cerita milik mereka sendiri.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Judul dengan alur cerita tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Non Baku, Bored, jalan cerita rancu, ff dan kekurangan lainnya bisa kalian temukan di dalam cerita.

.

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA GUNAKAN, SEBAIKNYA KLIK 'KEMBALI'.

JIKA MASIH NGEYEL DAN NGEREVIEW NGGAK JELAS, BERARTI −MAAF SEBELUMNYA− ANDA TIDAK PUNYA MATA.

.

 _ **And, here we go...**_

.

 **Chapter 6 :** **Angel of Death Part 1**

.

Di suatu tempat yang terpencil, sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam acak-acakkan terlihat meringkuk dengan kedua kaki yang di tekuk, ia peluk erat. Sepasang matanya sesekali melirik ke segala arah ketika perasaan aneh yang selalu mengusiknya, membuat ia tidak bisa merasakan tenang meski sedetik.

Belum 24 jam semenjak kejadian itu, kejadian dimana ia harus berurusan dengan salah satu anggota keluarga mantan bosnya, perasaan ini terus menghantuinya. Seperti, seseorang tengah mengawasi setiap pergerakannya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar nyaring, menjadi pusat perhatian dari Azusa kini. Keningnya mengernyit heran ketika ketukan itu kembali terdengar namun lebih terdengar kasar atau brutal untuk ukuran seorang tamu. Batinnya kemudian bersuara untuk menenangkan diri dengan mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah seorang tamu meski bersikap tidak sopan. Dan ia terus merapalkan berulang-ulang ketika memutuskan untuk bangkit kearah pintu.

Jakunnya terlihat naik-turun beberapa kali begitu Azusa telah berdiri di depan pintu. Tangan kanannya lalu tergerak menuju ganggang pintu, menyentuhnya sejenak seolah membiarkan kulit telapak tangannya meresapi rasa dingin dari benda yang terbuat dari besi itu dan memutarnya dengan perlahan.

"Sia-"

"Ikutlah dengan kami tanpa melakukan perlawan. Azusa-san." Seseorang berwajah tenang dengan seulas senyum tipis, menyambut sosok pemuda bersurai hitam itu tepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Sepasang mata Azusa memancarkan rasa keterkejutan yang teramat sangat begitu dirinya menangkap sosok yang tengah berbicara dengannya adalah tangan kanan salah satu bosnya. Jisoo Hong.

"B-Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku?" ujarnya dengan nada gemetar yang begitu kentara.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan siapa mantan bosmu itu." Sahut Jisoo santai.

Meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi, Azusa menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. "A-Aku tidak mau."

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar membelah suasana sepi begitu Azusa menolak perkataannya dan tepat ketika kekehan itu terhenti, dua orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Jisoo bergerak maju.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berdarah jepang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan. Sesekali, orang-orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya akan menariknya dengan kasar begitu ia terdiam barang sejenak, sekedar meredakan rasa takutnya atau pun menyesali perbuatan sebelumnya. Inilah akhir, dia akan meninggal di tangan mantan bosnya sendiri yang terkenal psychopath, batinnya bersuara dengan senyuman miris terlihat.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Suara bernada dingin dan datar menyambut kedatangan Azusa yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya begitu pengawal yang berada di sisi kirinya menarik surainya tanpa rasa kasihan. Bahkan Azusa yang telah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah habis di penuhi luka dan lebam, sedikit meringis ketika beberapa puluh helai rambutnya tercabut dengan paksa oleh tarikan tersebut.

Meski samar, Azusa bisa menangkap seseorang tengah duduk dengan gaya bossy-nya di bawah cahaya lampu yang remang-remang dan merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tempat yang entah berantah ini.

"Taeyong, tertarik untuk bermain?" pertanyaan yang terdengar santai namun terdengar bagaikan panggilan kematian, membuat bulu kuduk Azusa seketika meremang. Manik Greynya bergulir kesetiap sudut dan sepasang mata sipit itu membulat horror saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa tidak hanya satu orang mantan bosnya yang berada di tempat ini, melainkan dua orang yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya saat bertugas.

Berulang kali, pemuda yang tinggal menghitung waktu sebelum mendapatkan penyiksaannya, kembali meratapi kesialannya. Andai ia mengenal sosok yang menjadi lawannya tempo hari lebih cepat. Andai ia bias bersembunyi lebih baik. Namun, bersembunyi sebaik apapun meski di lubang cacing sekalipun, ia akan tetap di temukan mengingat orang-orang ini bukan tandingannya.

Mafia yang tengah memimpin dunia bawah saat ini, berhasil merebut dengan paksa dari pemimpin sebelumnya dan terkenal sebagai pemimpin yang paling di takuti karena kekejaman sekaligus kesadisannya tanpa mengenal belas kasih. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup mengalahkan mereka? _Frères diable_ atau iblis bersaudara adalah sebutan untuk mereka. Dan kedua orang itu kini berada tepat di depan matanya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati sosok Azusa yang berwajah pias. Tubuh tegap pemuda yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol, memandang korbannya dengan tatapan keji dan seulas senyuman iblis bertengger di bibirnya.

"Jika kau ingin bermain, bermainlah sendiri Hyung. Aku tidak ikut ambil bagian." Sahut Taeyong sembari melakukan sedikit peregangan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan sang kakak dan pemuda malang yang di ikuti dua penjaga yang sebelumnya membawa Azusa kehadapan Chanyeol.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendengus kecil sebelum mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Azusa yang memandangnya penuh rasa takut dan ia menyukainya. Ini semacam energi tambahan yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menyiksa mainannya setiap kali kejadian yang sering terjadi ini tengah berlangsung.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Azusa-san?"

Tenggorokan pemuda itu seketika terasa kering. Matanya bergerak gelisah, berusaha untuk tidak memandang sosok di hadapannya yang memancarkan aura menyeramkan.

"A-Aku tidak tahu." Sahutnya kecil berharap jawaban yang ia berikan tidak salah.

Namun perkiraannya ternyata salah besar, terbukti aura itu semakin gelap dengan menghantarkan hawa dingin dan kelam. Nafasnya sendiri tercekat akibat aura tersebut seolah-olah oksigen di sekitarnya menghilang begitu saja. Ini mengerikan, tidak. Ini berkali-kali lipat mengerikan di bandingkan apapun, batin Azusa.

"Kau bilang tidak tahu? Baiklah, karena kau salah satu anak buahku dulunya, aku akan berbaik hati memberi tahukannya padamu."

Jari telunjuk Chanyeol tergerak menelusuri wajah Azusa dengan perlahan hingga terus turun menuju dada pemuda itu.

"Kau melukai, ah tidak-tidak. Itu terdengar sangat kasar." Chanyeol memberikan jeda pada ucapannya dengan tangannya kini merapikan pakaian Azusa yang kotor dan robek di beberapa tempat.

"Kau menyentuh 'milikku' dengan tangan kotormu itu. Kau menyentuh properti 'milikku' dan aku tidak pernah menyukai jika seseorang bisa melakukan hal itu." Dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata 'milikku', Chanyeol telah merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi dingin dan datar.

"K-Kumohon, bunuh saja aku." Pinta Azusa terbata-bata. Ia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama dari ini.

Seketika suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar dengan keras, seolah baru saja ia mendengar sebuah lelucon yang teramat lucu. Di detik kemudian tawanya terhenti dengan tangan memegang surai Azusa erat dan kasar.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku, huh? Kuberitahu satu hal, membunuh adalah hal yang mudah untukku. Memenggal kepalamu, mencabut jantungmu atau bahkan menancapkan pisauku ke otakmu bisa kulakukan dalam hitungan detik. Tapi apa kau beripikir aku akan melakukannya setelah melihat perbuatanmu pada JonginKu?"

Akhirnya Azusa menyadari satu hal, berita tentang Mafia Park Seungcheol yang memiliki putra sulung sebagai tangan kanannya yang terobsesi pada adiknya sendiri adalah benar. Kesalahan yang di anggap biasa di mata orang awam, namun tidak akan berlaku pada pemuda yang umurnya sekitar 10 tahunan di bawahnya yang menganggap bahwa kesalahan yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan teramat besar.

"Mata ini, mata yang sudah berani melihat KaiKU. Hidungmu yang dengan leluasa menghirup aroma KaiKU. Bibirmu juga yang sesuka hatinya berbicara pada KaiKU. Dan kedua tangan kotor ini yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh KaiKU. Bahkan mungkin semua ada pada dirimu telah melakukan banyak hal pada KaiKU. Dan kau memintaku membunuh semudah itu? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Karena aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh kata pantas untuk memalas semua perbuatanmu." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak menarik rambut Azusa, memegang sebilah pisau dengan ukiran unik pada ganggangnya.

Sepasang mata onyx Chanyeol memandang sosok Azusa dari atas bawah dengan pandangan menilai. Azusa sendiri hanya bisa berharap, berharap semua ini cepat selesai meski ia tahu mantan tuan mudanya ini akan melakukan sebaliknya. Atau setidaknya ia diberikan penghilang rasa sakit agar ketika dirinya mendapat hukuman, tidak dirasakan. Namun itu hanya sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi.

Orang yang terobsesi terhadap sesuatu memang sangat mengerikan, terlebih orang itu seperti sosok di depannya. Ia jadi berpikir, inikah yang orang-orang sebelumnya yang juga pernah berada di posisinya kini mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama?

" _Well_ , kudengar kau suka seni. Tertarik melihat dan menilai seniku?"

.

.

.

Taeyong melirik ke arah luar kaca mobil dimana gudang bekas tak terpakai yang tengah di gunakan sang kakak sebagai tempatnya bermain, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali mencoba fokus pada notebook di depannya. Tulisan demi tulisan yang di bacanya, jujur membuat Taeyong menguap malas melihatnya. Jika bukan karena Pak Tua itu, ia tidak akan berada di posisi membosankan ini dan akan bersenang-senang dengan Jongin.

Mengingat sosok pemuda yang berada di Negara yang berbeda darinya kini, membuat kilasan demi kilasan terbayang di benaknya. Sudut kanan bibirnya di tarik keatas, membuat _smirk_ sinis yang mengandung banyak arti.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba." Gumam Taeyong misterius.

.

.

.

"KUTANYA SEKALI LAGI, DIMANA KYUNGSOO?" teriakan menggelegar dari sosok yang terikat di atas kursi dengan wajah yang biasanya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, terlihat merah padam menahan amarah.

Seseorang yang juga berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengannya, hanya menutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak 2 jam lalu dan itu membuat Sehun merasa geram.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu orang itu dimana." Itu bukan Hyungseok yang menjawab, melainkan sosok yang paling di bencinya dan menjadi list teratas di buku hitamnya. Ayahnya sendiri, Oh Jinwoo yang ternyata sejak tadi berada disana dan terduduk dengan nyaman di kursi yang sudah di siapkan anak buahnya. Sebuah cerutu yang berada di sela jemarinya, ia dekatkan ke belahan bibirnya lalu menyesap nikotin tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu?" sinis Sehun tak suka.

Jinwoo tak langsung menjawab, namun Hyungseok yang sedari awal terdiam kini terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah remote dari sakunya dan menekan salah satu tombol hingga beberapa puluh foto dari seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Sehun terlihat di layar monitor. Matanya membelalak tak percaya ketika dirinya melihat foto demi foto yang menampilkan kondisi Kyungsoo yang tidak berdaya ketika dirinya di siksa habis-habisan hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"K-Kau-"

"Sejak awal aku sudah memperingatkamu, Anakku. Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang itu semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, kau juga ikut andil di dalamnya dengan terus bersikap membangkang." Potong Jinwoo tenang.

Melihat ketenangan sang Ayah setelah melakukan perbuatan keji seperti itu, membuat perasaan benci itu kian membesar. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti itu? Dulu, ia akui orang itu adalah sosok yang ia jadikan panutan dan berharap bisa menjadi sepertinya. Namun sekarang, ia menyesali semuanya.

"Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Sejak awal aku bukanlah malaikat. Aku adalah seorang Iblis yang tidak segan-segan membunuh para hama di jalanku. Bahkan jika hama itu adalah kau sekalipun, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dengan cepat tanpa jejak. Dan kekasihmu itu adalah salah satu contoh sekaligus peringatan untukmu. Lakukan seperti yang kukatakan, maka hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang."

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Jika waktu bisa di putar ulang, ia akan memilih tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo dan hanya memandang pemuda mungil itu dari jauh, maka hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Melihat keterpurukan sang anak, membuat Jinwoo tersenyum puas.

'Terpuruk lah dan kemudian kau harus bangkit menjadi anakku yang seharusnya.' Batin Ayah dari Sehun itu dengan punggungnya menyandar pada kursi di belakangnya.

"Andai kau tidak mengetahui semuanya, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa satupun goresan di tubuhmu. Namun kenyataan lebih kejam, kau harus mati agar semua tetap di jalannya." Gumaman kecil Jinwoo yang masih dapat di tangkap Sehun namun pemuda itu tidak dalam posisi untuk memikirkan hal lain selain Kyungsoo-nya.

.

.

.

Mentari telah berada di puncaknya hari. Para siswa-siswi yang tengah beramai-ramai di kantin, terlihat bagaikan kumpulan semut di mata Jongin. Ia menghela nafas dan berlalu begitu saja hingga sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Suara dingin dan datar yang tertangkap ke pendengarannya, membuat Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan mendapatkan sosok Sehun berdiri di depannya dengan aura yang berbeda di bandingkan dengan kemarin. Aura yang di keluarkan Sehun kali ini terasa asing, menurutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu." Sahutnya ketus dan kembali ketujuan awalnya, menuju atap sekolah yang sebelumnya tanpa sengaja ia temukan ketika dirinya terlibat perkelahian tempo hari dengan pemuda Oh di depannya.

GREBB

"Aku memaksa, Kim Jongin."

Pemuda tan itu mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar nada penuh penekanan yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun. Ada yang tidak beres, batinnya ketika menyadari sesuatu tengah terjadi pada Sehun. Meski baru sekali keduanya berinteraksi, Jongin bisa menyadari dengan cepat kondisi seseorang. Salahkan saja dia yang terlalu sering melihat orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, harus mengalami penyiksaan fisik maupun psikis dari kedua orang itu.

"Kalau begitu, katakanlah. Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk meladenimu seperti tempo hari."

Ucapan Jongin memang tidak salah. Jika Sehun berniat mengajaknya berkelahi, ia tidak yakin bisa membalas mengingat luka yang semalam sudah terbuka itu di jahitnya kembali begitu ia sampai di apartement tuanya. Dan jika terbuka lagi, itu akan menjadi masalah besar mengingat saat ini ia berada di kawasan sekolah. Meski Chanyeol dan Taeyong tidak berada di sekitarnya, ia bisa merasakan orang-orang suruhan kakaknya yang menggantikan posisi mereka untuk mengawasinya. Jongin memang mendapat kabar bahwa kedua saudaranya itu di berikan tugas oleh sang Ayah di L.A, namun bukan berarti ia bisa bebas bersikap semaunya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, memandang manik coklat tua yang seolah menyedotnya untuk terus melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sahutnya tegas, membuat keduanya kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Baru kemarin ia mendapatkannya, dan hari ini pun juga ia rasakan?

Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana, bagaimana bisa orang ini mengucapkan hal yang membuat nyawanya di ujung tanduk tanpa ia ketahui? Manik pemuda Kim ini bergerak gelisah, berharap suruhan Chanyeol tidak mendengar maupun menyaksikannya. Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan ketika ia melihat sosok tak asing berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

Orang di hadapannya ini sedang dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan surai keemasan milikna hanya menghembuskan asap rokok yang di hisapnya beberapa waktu lalu dengan satu helaan yang cukup keras. Batang rokok yang terselip di sela jemarinya yang tersisa setengah, didekatkan ke belah bibirnya dan menghisap nikotin itu sekali lagi.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi," gumam pemuda itu seraya mengenakan kacamata hitam yang sebelumnya di kaitkan di kantong bajunya dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **Bagaimana ffnya? Anehkah? Membosankankah? Atau nggak nyambung? -_-**

 **Dan, sudah berapa lama ff ini menganggur? Tidak sampai setengah tahun kan? #laugh. Sebenarnya Ryuu makin malas lanjutin ff ini sama ff yang lainnya. Selain tidak ada waktu karena sibuk buat pembukaan MTQ, Ryuu merasa ff ini semakin lama semakin membosankan.**

 **Jika tidak ada yang minta ff ini di lanjutin, mungkin Ryuu biarin menganggur sampai berjamuran. Untuk chapter 6, Ryuu bagi jadi 2 part oke? Alasannya karena Ryuu tidak sanggup buat ff terlalu panjang.**

 **Apa jalan cerita ff ini sudah mulai bisa di tebak?**

 **Terima kasih banyak dan maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Dan hallo untuk pembaca baru #flyingkiss.**

 **Kalau Ryuu nggak update lebih dari 3 s/d 6 bulan, itu berarti Ryuu antara lupa atau malas #nyengir.**

 **Sampai jumpa di part 2 dan ff lainnya.**

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 **Friday, 03 June '16**


End file.
